CatNip Romance
by X.xKummeix.X
Summary: Already out of Seiyo, the guardians moved away, and Amu is now in highschool alone. After her parents jobs call them out for a little while, she finds her self becoming strangely attached to her night time savior, and cat-burglar. Sorry It's my first one.
1. Chapter 1: Amu

**Kuro: Alright I'm actually gonna give this a shot and I hope I don't blow it! XD**

**Ikuto: Don't worry.... you will X]**

**Kuro: -.- You should be nice to me....**

**Ikuto: No I shouldn't**

**Amu: She controls if this stays an Amuto... .**

**Ikuto: O.O**

**Kuro: *Evil smile***

**Ikuto: Kuro! You look great today! Have you lost weight!?**

**Kuro: I wish... T^T I'm been sick. Icky!**

**Amu: *Sighs* Kuro Does not Own any part of Shugo Chara... **

**Ikuto: otherwise Amu would Admit she wants my Nuts *Wiggles brows***

**Amu: ...-.-**

_' The moonlight shone brightly over the town, lighting up even his eyes._

_"I love you... I always have." His voice was so soft, so innocent. It was the sparkle in his eyes that told her what she was hearing was real._

_"But... But what about-" she began before he cut her off, placing his hands on her shoulders._

_"I don't care about her! It's you... who I want to see going down that Isle." _

_Why was this so confusing to her? They had been friends since she could remember. Been through everything together, and she knew that there were feelings there... unspoken truths. So why did it shock her so much now?' _

"GAH!!! It doesn't sound right!" I yelled throwing my hands over my head. I was always able to right something, but when I needed my creativeness most it failed me.

"Maybe it's just writers Block, Amu-chan." Miki said looking over my shoulder.

"Miki's Right! Writers Block!" Ran chimed in.

"You could always Chara Change with me, you know Amu-Chan, I won't mind now."

I simply shook my head, I knew I could do this on my own. At least... I needed to try.

"It would be better if I had inspiration." I said after dropping my head down on the desk next to my laptop. I didn't understand, I was able to make something up for Ami when she demanded attention from me before bed, but why couldn't I type anything out when _I _wanted to? Maybe some supernatural being is laughing at me somewhere. Jackass.

"Amu! Time for dinner!"

"In a minute!" I called back to my mother. I could smell the appetizing scent of what I was guessing to be my mother's Miso Soup with Daikon Radish.

"Wait what!?" I exclaimed. We had been sitting down at dinner peacefully when my father said it.

"Amu-Chan! Isn't it great! I'll be able to see other things now!" he said in his usual happy-go-lucky attitude.

"YAY! Papa See Tings!" Ami cheered with a large grin on her face.

"W-Well When Are you leave?" I asked, thinking of how weird it was going to be without him here, but thinking of also the somewhat peace that might also come with it.

"They said they wanted me on the plane tomorrow night. So I'd be leaving "some time tomorrow afternoon to make sure I get there on time."

"Yes, cause we all know how your father gets when he's out side with a camera." my mother said smiling softly, causing my father to laugh a bit nervously.

"And Ami come With to Be a SWUPER STAR!" Ami yelled jumping up in her seat.

"Eh... Ami! Sit or you'll Fall!" I panicked grabbing her quickly incase the chair tipped. Wait. Ami was coming with?

"Yes, Ami-Chan, you're coming with daddy so he doesn't feel scared." He said using that face and ton he always has with Ami.

"So, it'll be only Mom and I?" I asked almost biting my lip.

"Nope!" Mom said with a big grin.

"You say that like it's a good thing." I mumbled to myself before sighing lightly, hearing Ran and the others Giggling behind me. Of course then, they got the attention of Ami, causing her to try jumping from my arms to catch them, screaming 'Super Characters', while they fled the scene to my room.

"Mama, where are you going then?" I asked still fighting to get Ami back into her seat.

"Well I was called and asked to do so things for the magazine several hours away, so I'll be go for only a little. And I won't be leaving until the day after Papa and Ami leave."

"That's why Ami-Chan is coming with Papa!" he chimed in with that look still plastered to his face.

"Wets have a Pwrty!" Ami soon cheered forgetting about Ran and the others for a moment.

"We Should!" The adults just had to agree.

»-(¯`v´¯)-» »-(¯`v´¯)-»

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" Suu asked. She was lucky enough to get away from Ami after dinner.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. I'm just going into town fast." And with that I was walking out the door.

»-(¯`v´¯)-» »-(¯`v´¯)-»

Now you might be wondering 'Why is she going into town?' Well you see, after Ami brought up the party Idea, and Papa and Mama agreed I tried to change their minds.

**_¤´¯`-´¯`¤Flash Back to minutes ago¤´¯`-´¯`¤_**

"It's too late for a party, everyone has something planed." I tried to protest.

"Oh we can just have a small going away party for Papa and Ami, with just the family!" Mama chimed happily while cleaning up the dinner plates.

"B-But we have nothing for a little party."

"Oh you're right." she said soon looking sad.

_'Yes I stumped her.' _I thought with a devilish grin on my face, but I was then proven wrong.

She placed the dishes down and hurried to her purse looking through it vigorously. "Ah-HA!" was the simple phrase that made me sigh in defeat.

**_¤´¯`-´¯`¤Flash Back Ends¤´¯`-´¯`¤_**

Which is why now I was stuck walking through the snow, a week before Christmas, heading into the people infested town.

"Why can't my family be normal sometimes?"

It was bright and still pretty in town, with all the Christmas lights, and decorations up and everything. I guess the only problem was the few drunken idiots and the all lovey-dovey couples, walking hand in hand aimlessly. Why can't I be with someone? And now everyone was leaving for Christmas! Happy Marry Flipping Christmas to everyone, but the pink haired girl sitting alone. Once again, someone _has_ to be laughing at me.

"Well this shopping isn't going to do its self."

I stopped my wandering and got down to work. It was almost dark and I wasn't taking a chance walking through town at the moment at night. The news lately had been speaking of a dark character kidnapping woman. They haven't even been left a clue. I guess they just up and disappear. I still don't understand how it's possible but who am I to question reality. I have three Guardian Characters that no one can see besides other Guardian Bearers, but there wasn't any in town, not since we all graduated and went to other schools.

It wasn't long before I was able to get what my mother asked for, but it also wasn't long before it got dark. Really dark. I hurried home as fast as I could, ignoring the people around me and charities that lined the street looking for donations I didn't have.

_'Almost Home.' _I thought knowing it was only another few minutes now. Well it would have been if a damn cat didn't jump out and scare the living day lights out of me.

"Me-e-e-o-o-w-w-w-!" It cried. It looked so lonely, cold and hungry. I wished I was able to do something, but if I brought the stray home I know my family would freak. They send me on an errand for party things and I come back with a cat.

"Shoo Kitty. Go." I said trying to ignore its cuteness and walk past it to get home. It began to follow, still meow at me.

"No. Go home. You can't come with." I said before biting my lip. It didn't seem to be giving up anytime soon.

"Oh, hey there little Miss." that voice made chill run down my spine. I turned to see him standing there. A creepy, most definitely drunk guy, smirking darkly at me. "You wanna go have some _fun?"_ he asked getting a little too close for comfort, and god did his breath reek of sake.

"Eh...hehe... Look at the time. I gotta go-" I had tried to sneak past him but he was just a bit faster than I was and soon had me cornered between my only way home, and somewhere with only trees.

"What's the hurry?" He asked getting closer to me. Gah! Why didn't I take Suu's offer earlier? I soon closed my eyes while my body began to shake. Was this it? Was he the kidnapper people had been talking about? Was my life going to change horribly for the worse?

I felt his breath against my face and soon felt, what I think was a hand, run over my hair before sliding down the side of my face. I then heard a small 'tink', like something metal hitting the ground. Then I felt and heard nothing. I waited to have some old grimy guy run his hands over me, but it never came. Instead I opened my eyes to see another man. A younger man, maybe around my age, standing there between the older gentleman and me. What was he doing? I bit my lip letting my eyes scan to find a way around them, before they rested on the back of the younger ones head. Was he associated with the older one? W-was he going to help the other? Was this what they called _gang rape_!? That's it! I was so never watching the news or the crime case like shows again.

"You should really learn how to listen when someone says no." The younger ones voice was so dark and musky. I was a captive of his voice. Wait was he helping me!? Like a knight in shining armor or something? Okay I'm not reading romance Manga anymore either.

"You should mind your own business Junior." The old man said glaring at him before walking off. My eyes followed him waiting to see him disappear into the town lights. I let a sigh of relief slip past my lips, before turning back to my savior, but he disappeared. What confused me the most was there were no foot prints leading to or away where he was standing? But there were very little paw prints.

»-(¯`v´¯)-» »-(¯`v´¯)-»

"Cheers!"

I had gotten home and had my mother and father waiting for me at the door, 'worried to death' was the phrase they chose to repeat a few more times than needed.

»-(¯`v´¯)-» »-(¯`v´¯)-»

"Amu-Chan, what took you so long?!" Ran exclaimed. I had already got it from my parents, and I guess Ran and the others thought it was their turn.

"I told you, I got lost." I lied, I didn't need them or my parents worrying about me, or blowing it all out of proportion. Though thinking about it scares me still that I could have...

I shook my head clear of the thoughts before getting into the shower. When I was done I had a large glass of milk and tried writing more to my story.

'

* * *

'

Nothing. After what happened tonight I still had nothing to add to it. What. The. Hell.

"Still nothing Amu-Chan?" Suu asked looking at the screen and not seeing a single word typed.

I just shook my head before letting it hang low, like I was ashamed.

"Maybe I can dream of something." I said, turning off the computer and my bedroom light. "Goodnight everyone." I said simply before throwing the covers over my head.

»-(¯`v´¯)-» »-(¯`v´¯)-»

My eyes fluttered open looking at my clock. 3:03 am? Damn. I growled to myself and rolled over trying to close my eyes and fall asleep. But it was hard when you see the silhouette of someone standing on your balcony. WAIT! Someone on your balcony?! I Froze. Maybe I was just seeing things. I looked again. NOPE! There was someone there. And, were they wearing cat ears? Well that brought a new meaning to the term cat burglar I guess, huh? I bit my lip and closed my eyes tightly, well I tried but then I felt a door open and a cold breeze flew into my room. OH-NO! They were really breaking into my house!? While I slept in the bed, right there!? A voice was then heard. Like they were trying to whisper and were failing horribly.

"Why do we even have to bring it back-nya?" the squeaky voice asked.

We? Did that mean there was more than one person in my room!? But I only saw one outline. What is going on!

"Oi, Oi. Looky~nya" the voice said. I cracked open an eye to try and see the thief, but instead what I saw was another Guardian Character with cat like ears and a tail hovering around my eggs.

"She's a Carrier To~ nya! I wonder why she didn't use them to beat that guy up, ey." It said looking towards my then, my eggs, before finally his eyes traveled to another in the room.

"Yoru."

That voice! It was the same as the one I heard before. That dark musky voice that saved me only hours ago. I soon got the courage to throw the covers off me to sit up and look at the stranger, but once again all I found was an empty space where the stranger stood. My curtains moved slightly and I jumped out of bed thinking maybe he was still there. I pulled them back to reveal the dark sky, empty streets and the cold. I sighed and turned back, about to head to my bed when I noticed something catch the light from the street lamp outside, on my desk. I was one of my X clips. It must have been what I heard hit the ground when I was pinned by the other man. It was still ice cold to the touch. Did he really only show up to give this to me? Was he really like a secret hero?

**Kuro: Okay! It's long, but when I started typing it just kept flowing sorry! XP**

**Ikuto: What? That's it? THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER! But, but, but...**

**Amu: Oh Shut up Ikuto, I like it! No pervy cat.**

**Kuro: Don't worry Ikuto the next Chapter will be all your PoV**

**Ikuto: Do I get Amu?**

**Kuro: Not yet.**

**Ikuto: Then I don't care... -.-**

**Kuro: O.o FINE! I'll make it an AmuXTadase**

**Ikuto: O.O NO!!!!!  
**

** ^---^  
Amu:*sighs* Please R&R Thank you!---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ~KuroxNeko~ (^w^)**


	2. Chapter 2: Ikuto

**Kuro: Wow... Not even an Entire Day Up and I got 12 responses to my story! (Well only 7 Reviews But that's More than Half!) XD**

**Ikuto: Don't look so smug it's only 12 people who felt bad for you.**

**Kuro: O.O ....**

**Amu: Ikuto! He's happy for you Kuro! He was freaking out the most during your coughing fit.**

**Ikuto: D-Did not! Yea This Idiot has been in bed all week because she hasn't been breathing right and, she almost killed herself jumped out of her bed to run around the house screaming. "THEY LIKED IT!!!" **

**Kuro: I was Happy! ^.^ And I didn't die! Mom got my asthma meds to me in time :P**

**Ikuto: Yea I know... damn her...**

**Kuro: O.O.... -.-**

**Amu: Well before the fighting begins *Ahem* Kuro Does not own Shugo Chara or its Characters**

**Ikuto: She doesn't own anything she's too poor...**

**Kuro: IKUTO!!!!!! *SCARY ANGERY FACE!***

**Amu: *Sighs***

* * *

"Ikuto~nya! I hungry!"

I of course... ignored him. Which thinking now, is something I should consider not doing. Maybe I'll lock him in an empty fish tank instead.

"I-I-I-I-K-K-U-U-U-T-T-T-O-O-O-O-O!" Yoru continued to wine.

"Fine! I'm getting food! ~Nya" He finally was gone. Peace and quiet.

"NYA!" I spoke to soon.

I got out of my bed after hearing a large thud and Yoru's cry for help. I wondered what he did but soon I began thinking anything was possible with him.

"Yoru." I said finally reaching the living room. It was empty, and quite. The basket of yarn was untouched. Where the hell was the little bastard. It was then I heard the barking of the neighbor's dog.

"I-I-K-K-U-U-T-T-O-O ~NYA!" There was that ear piercing scream again. That idoit.

I walked outside to see Yoru's tail stuck beneath the neighbor's baby Kai Inu's paw. And by the looks of it, it only wanted to play. Its tail was wagging like crazy and its tongue hung out while it stared down at the frighten Yoru.

"Ikuto~Nya!" he began to cry when he just say me standing there.

"I told you not to go over there." I said plainly shrugging my shoulders. "He only wants a new chew toy."

"EH!?" Yoru cried worse and began to panic. I think he probably lost 8 of his nine lives when I began to turn away and go back inside.

"Ikuto! I'm Sorry~Nya!" He pleaded. Damn that soft spot of mine.

"NO!~NYA!"

When I looked at them again both paws were on the scared to death Yoru, while the dog simply licked him. I sighed and whistled causing the dog to more it's attention towards me, letting go of Yoru.

"Doggie!" called the little boy next door. He sounded afraid. He probably looked outside and didn't see his dog and freaked. When the dog ran back to its owner's side I looked to Yoru who still lay in the snow with a terrified look.

"I'm going inside."

"Eh? Wait for me~nya!" He called finally getting up and zooming inside, upstairs to my room.

I rummaged through the kitchen looking for something that would keep his trap shut but not finding anything. When I went up stairs Yoru was wrapped in my blankets glaring at me when I walked into the room.

"Yo."

"Yo? I almost died~ nya!" He yelled coming up to me swing his arms all over like he was going to try and hit me. I ignored him once again and began to grab my coat from my closet.

"Are you listening~Nya!" He pouted when I finally looked at him, and then cried more when flicked him away.

"Ikuto Me- where are you going?" He finally noticed was walking out of the room? Baka.

"Food." was all I said while got my shoes on to walk through the cold.

"I-I coming to~Nya!"

It was bright out from the sun hitting the snow and making it shine, but it didn't bother me as much since I had a pair of sunglasses on. I was still tired from the Night before.

**_¤´¯`-´¯`¤Flash Back¤´¯`-´¯`¤ _**

"Hey, Ikuto~Nya. Do you think it'll snow tonight?" Yoru asked staring up at the sky. We sat in a bare tree because it was most comfortable, even in the winter.

"I don't know. I mumbled keeping my eyes shut as I tried to enjoy the peace. But Of course I happen to always forget one little thing. I have Yoru with me. It's never quite. It was then I heard a low grumble. When I looked Yoru had a hold of his stomach and was laughing nervously. Like I said it's never quite with Yoru around. I simply shut my eyes and took in a deep breath.

"I'll still be here." And with that said Yoru grinned and was off to find something for him to eat.

It was finally peaceful. And once again it didn't last long. I soon knew Yoru had returned since he was snickering. At what I don't know, but I decided I'd open my eyes and figure out.

"Shoo Kitty."

There only feet away from us was a pink haired girl who looked to be in a hurry. When I looked back at Yoru who still had the devilish grin on his face I came up with an idea of what was going on. Yoru wanted food, and he was going to use this cat to get it from that girl. I shook my head and just smirked. He was making me so proud. And it would have worked to I think if that old fart didn't but in.

"I gotta go-" she said sounding afraid.

"What's the hurry." he seemed to stumble as he got closer to her. He was obviously drunk then.

"Oi! Ikuto~ Nya." Yoru whined looking to me, "he's getting in the way~nya." He began to pout, but I was more focused on whether or not I should interfere with what was happening in front of me.

"I-Ikuto~Nya." He said sounding concerned now, as did I. Watching that old geezer placing his hands on her made me disgusted that we were of the same species. Was she really not going to fight back? Baka. When I saw an Opening I took it. I hopped down from the tree branch I was so comfortable on and pulled the man away from her when his hands had enough touching.

I never really got a look at her, but that night when I went to her home to return her clip, she looked so peaceful. I guess it wasn't so bad that I helped her then.

**_¤´¯`-´¯`¤Flash Back Ends¤´¯`-´¯`¤ _**

I wonder how she's doing now.

"OI! IKUTO~NYA!"

My Eye twitched when Yoru's High pitch ear yelled in my ear.

"WHAT!?" I yelled back causing a few people to turn and look at me. Great.

"Look~Nya." He said pointing to a shop. It was a little pet store.

"What about it?" I asked getting a little irritated with him.

"Get me a Toy~nya!" He asked trying to give me a puppy dog look. With those sad pleading eyes, and puckered out lip.

I just sighed and shooed him away.

"Later. Go." and with that he was off into the building. God only knows what trouble he might cause there. And as long as I wasn't around from him to blame it on, I didn't care.

Now on to get more food. I stopped at a few small places, but they seemed a priceier than normal. I blame the holiday. I decided one more place and that was it. If I didn't find anything any better I'd find something else.

I began to become annoyed with the world when I wasn't seeing what I wanted along the wall. If it wasn't for hearing a voice that sounded familiar I would have stormed out of the store.

"Suu, I don't know which one to get."

Why was that voice so interesting to me. I turned around a corner and there she was. It was the same Pink haired girl I saw yesterday. And what was with her. Three Guardians!?

"Ahh! I don't know which one to chose!" She complained. Whatever she was doing, she must have been new at it, because she looked like a ticking time bomb. Cute.

"Amu-chan." came the small blue one.

Amu? So that's her name. Well I find it right that if I'm going to help her I know her name. And no I'm not going to stalk her. I'm too much of a gentleman. You better not be laughing.

"I'll take that." I said grabbing one of the packages of meat from her hands.

"Eh? Hey!" She yelled at me. Aww she even has that evil charm.

"Shouldn't your Mother be buying you food little girl?" I expected her to lash back but instead she stared at me in Awe. What was wrong with her? I cocked a brow and soon smirked darkly.

"What? Do you have a crush little girl?" I brought my face close to hers and that's when I got the reaction. Her face went bright red, and then quickly puffed like a balloon.

"Y-You wish!" She yelled at me. "And I'm not little!"

"Hmm? You think?" I asked standing up and placing a hand on her head as well as mine.

"Well I'm looking down at you. And I feel taller, so I guess that leaves one thing. You're little." I smirked again, and it seemed to only to make her anger get worse.

"Gah!" Did she just scream Gah? Seriously!? I continued help but laugh hysterically.

"Wha-what's So Funny!?" She seemed even more embarrassed now that everyone in the store was watching us.

I coughed and tried to stop myself from laughing anymore. Tears starting in my eyes. I don't know why but Gah just sounded from. It's usually something you'd see in a Manga or on those weird cartoons with talking animals or something.

"I needed that. Thanks Amu-koi." I almost whispered her name, and it caused her to freak once more becoming deep red. I just left her standing there stammering as I walked away and bought a few more things. I didn't see her in the story or anywhere near there after that. She must have run home before it got dark again. Scaredy-cat.

"Ikuto~Nya!" There was that high pitched voice again. But for some reason it didn't bother me as much as I thought it would.

"Did you find something you wanted Yoru?"

He seemed surprised that I was being so kind at the moment but didn't seem to hesitate and take advantage of it while he had the chance.

"HAI!" He exclaimed running into the store. I followed behind with a small, barely noticeable smile across my lips. All I could think of at the moment for some odd reason was if I was going to see that pink hair again.

"Oi, Ikuto Are you listening~Nya?"

Nothing.

"OI!! IKUTO!"

* * *

**Kuro: TADA! XD**

**Ikuto: Well took you long enough... -.-**

**Kuro: I was Busy! I had to think of how I was going to do it, Call my College Career Supervisor, get the youngest on the bus for school, take a shower and get ready for my Damn photos today, and I couldn't find the under skirt for my pink and black Lolita outfit that mom demands I ware!**

**Ikuto: Excuses. Excuse.**

**Kuro: -.-**

**Ikuto: Ha-ha Amu is short.**

**Amu: S-SHUT UP IKUTO!!**

**Yoru: YAY! TOY!**

**Ran and Miki: HAHA! YORU WAS ALMOST EATTIN!**

**Suu: Now that's not Nice ~desu**

**Yoru: Eh! S-shut up Ran ~Nya! You weren't even **_**in **_**this one ~Nya!**

**Ran: At least Amu Loves Us.**

**Yoru: I-Ikuto loves me too! Right ~nya?**

**Ikuto: Kuro I'm Hungry**

**Yoru: T.T**

**Kuro: ... *Sighs* can't live with 'em... can't live without 'em****...**

** ^---^  
Suu: ^.^ Please Push the Green Review Button Now ~desu ~KuroxNeko (^w^)**


	3. Chapter 3: Amu

**Kuro: XD I love you all for the Reviews! Hehehe Thank you!!!!!**

**Yoru: Bendercat laughed at me T.T**

**Kuro: But she laughed out of love! C=**

**Yoru: *Sniffle***

**Suu: Cookies ~Desu**

**Yoru: FOOD!!!! *eats***

**Amu: Kuro doesn't own Shugo Chara C=**

**Ikuto: Wait! I didn't get to say anything!**

**Kuro: You just did now on with THE STORY**

* * *

"Amu! Can you go get something's for us to eat?" Mom called from her room. She was making sure dad and Ami had everything they needed before their trip.

I didn't want to go since I had finally got an idea for the story I struggling so hard with, but I couldn't really tell mom no.

"Alright." I said before getting up from my desk and shutting of the laptop.

"Amu-chan! Can we come too?" Ran asked.

If it wasn't for what happened the other night I would have just told them no, and that I'd be back soon, but I really didn't want to take the chance. Instead I smiled and nodded walking downstairs to get my coat and shoes while I got handed money and pushed out the door it seemed. Once again I was walking outside through some snow. It was almost noon so the sun shone brightly off the snow, making it sparkle. It caused a smile to come to my face, as did to the others.

"Come On Amu-chan!" Miki said.

I nodded and continued on to town, laughing at Ran who decided to throw snow at Miki almost the entire way there. There weren't many people in town so I was able to get to the right store quickly my only problem after that was picking the right thing out.

"Over here, Amu-chan." Suu said finding the meat in the back of the store.

"Thanks Suu." She smiled happily at my appreciation and looked over everything beginning to help me pick out the right one, since we all know how well I am with food.

Okay, let's get to work!

»-(¯`v´¯)-» »-(¯`v´¯)-»

"Oww... My Head." I whined. How come it was so hard!? I've been standing for forever! I don't like shopping. When I get married... _IF _I get married I'm making him do the shopping. Yea that sounds good. I think he should do the cooking to. I don't know how well it would be if first day together I make a meal that has him hugging the toilet all night. I had a distraught look on my face I guess because when I finally looked at the others they looked worried.

"Amu-chan Are you okay?" Ran asked.

I laughed nervously and nodded.

"Y-yea! I'm fine! Ah-ha-ha-ha!" They knew I was lying, but they loved me enough to not push it any father for my sake.

"Well what do you thing about these two Suu?" I asked picking up two different packages to choose from.

She looked at them, then me with her usual smile. "Which one do you think looks better Amu-chan?"

"That's why I asked you. Ahhh! I don't know which one to chose!" I yelled making Suu jump. "I'm sorry." I said before sighing.

"Amu-chan..." Miki mumbled looking at me sadly.

"Alright, well this one is a bit cheaper, but this one looks a bit fresher. So I guess Freshness would win right?" I looked to Suu who smile and nodded at me, causing me to smile as well.

"I'll take that."

"Eh? Hey!" wait, that voice! Was it him? My cat burglar?! Wait why am I saying _my_?! I turned around to see a pair of amazing midnight blue eyes looking right into my amber ones over tops of dark sun glasses. My god was he something. His hair was a dark midnight blue to match his eyes, and his skin was pale but not like those weird people that sit in a dark room and under umbrellas to make their skin almost translucent. And he was tall. I bit my lip slightly, only wondering if he was the one that saved me last night. I had to ask him, I just had to! But What If he wasn't!? Then I'd look like some idoit! Ahh! Why was this so hard!?

"Do you have a crush little Girl." Nope. Not him! That smirk. What was he smirking at, pervert. It couldn't be him. If he reminded me of anything at the moment it was that grimy old man from last night. Not my savior.

"Y-You Wish!" I screamed at him becoming red in the face. "And I'm not little!" I continued. The nerve of this guy. I'm just over 138 cm. That's almost 5 feet in case you're wondering. Then again looking at him he probably was at least 160 somthing. So About 6 foot maybe. Then I felt a hand on my head causing a blush to show. WHY WAS I BLUSHING!?

"I'm looking down at you when I talk, and I feel taller so that leaves one thing. You're Little." and there was that smirk again. And I blushed more. Stop blushing!

"Gah!!" I yelled trying to look away and ignore him. But I soon heard laughter from behind me causing my blush to deepen not disappear.

"Wha-What's so Funny!?" I yelled while people seemed to stare. This was so embarrassing... I continued to glare at him while he laughed at me. I didn't know what I did that was so funny, but whatever it was, he got a damn kick out off and it was pissing me off. Finally he stopped laughing which seemed to take forever.

"I needed that. Thanks Amu-koi." I blushed like mad at the way he seemed to say my name. Wait how the hell, did he know my name!?

"Eh! H-Hey! W-Wait!" I stammered but he was gone. I bit my lip and stared at the ground. If only my savior came to same me this time.

"Amu-chan." Ran's voice broke through my silence.

"Amu-chan. It's getting late and Ami-chan and your Papa will be leaving soon." Miki's voice rang through.

"AH! That's right!" I had completely forgotten about it until they brought it up just now. And with that I hurried to the front with the meat that was in my hands.

»-(¯`v´¯)-» »-(¯`v´¯)-»

"I'm home!" I yelled walking into the nice warm house.

"Sis!" Ami yelled running to great me. Ran and the others hid behind me, fearful for what Ami might do to them for the last few hours that she was home.

"Amu-chan! Were you able to find it okay?" Asked my mom. She had already started on making lunch since it was going to be the last meal we had together as a family for a while.

"Hai!" I called back finally getting my shoes off, walking in to put the bag on the counter for her before heading up to me room.

Ran and the others had already beaten me there and they were laughing at something until I walked into the room. It got silent and I became nervous. I walked over to lie on my bed shutting my eyes for a moment and letting out a sigh making the uneasy feeling I had go way. Which I was would have preferred if it stayed. When I had opened my eyes Miki stood in front of me with her arms crossed with a dark grin on her face.

"Ehto..." I was scared on why she had the look like she knew something that should have been kept secret. I looked to Ran and Suu for their expression and Ran looked blank and Suu had her usually smiley face. No help.

"Yes Miki?" I asked a little scared of what the answer was.

"Who was that guy Amu-chan?" She rose a brow at me and that just lead to the others asking too.

"YEA!" Ran cheered coming over to stand next to Miki.

"I-I don't know!" I protested, but they didn't seem to believe me.

"Don't Lie! He obviously knows you!" Miki countered back.

"Who is he Amu-chan, we won't tell anyone." Suu said smiling brightly still.

Who were they going to tell anyways? Toddlers and Animals?

"I honestly don't know who he was." I told them once more sitting up.

"But he knew you're Name!" They yelled in unison, which caused me to jump back a little.

It confused me as much as it did them. I've never met that guy in my life and he knew my name? And what was the koi at the end of my name! He's not allowed! It would be Hinamori-san to him. Yea. My mind though wandered to the scene that happened in the store today. They way he looked, his soft eyes. The way his hair seemed to have that shine. The way my name sounded passing through those captivating lips of his. I began to blush and the girl noticed.

"Amu-chan?" Ran asked looking worried.

I shook my head and cleared my thought. Why was I even thinking about the guy like that!? I don't know him. He just seemed like some old man in a younger body. Eww.

"If Amu doesn't know him then he must be... a pedophile." Miki had a scary look on her face as she held a flash light beneath her chin. Wait! Where the hell did it even come from?

Ran and Suu shrieked and hugged each other.

"M-Miki is scary." Ran stammered while Suu and I just nodded in Agreement.

»-(¯`v´¯)-» »-(¯`v´¯)-»

**Later that day**

"Air plane! Air plane!" Ami cheered as we arrived at the Air port. There were a lot of people getting on and off planes for the holiday. There were people crying and saying Goodbye and people jumping with joy and shrieking when they saw a loved one come from the terminal. It must be nice. It's going to be my first Christmas since being in high school and since the guardians all left, and I was going to be alone... without my family. I wonder if I'm going to be okay. I mean, I won't have anyone to say Merry Christmas too, or open presents with, or to make Christmas treats with. I was beginning to become scared. I didn't want to be alone. But then again I wasn't going to be alone was I? A small smile ran across my face as I looked up to see Suu, and Miki playing with Ami for a little bit. I had them. I knew they wouldn't let me be alone.

...

Something's wrong here.

...

Wh-where's Ran!?

"Ami-chan! Come on! Our planes going to leave soon." papa called with a big grin on his face. It was a grin I was going to miss deeply.

Mama and I stood and watched the plane take off, and we waved, even though they couldn't see us now. It still gave us a better feeling of a goodbye. Mom soon let out a small sigh and soon turned to me with a large smile.

"Let's get home shall we."

I smiled and nodded. When I looked back to see Miki and Suu, the one thing I still didn't see was Ran. I bit my lip becoming worry.

"Where's Ran?" I whispered to the other two. They both looked at each other before looking at me and shrugging their shoulders.

I don't like this... I don't like this at all. It wasn't like Ran to get lost, that was more Suu's thing. My eyes began to search fretfully when I neared the doors and still didn't see her.

"Amu-chan!" she called flying up to me quickly with a big grin on her face.

"Ran! Where have you been?!" I scolded her as we walked out.

"Amu-chan! I have to tell you-" she began still grinning widely, but I cut her off.

"No Excises Ran. You know better than to run off like that. I expect Suu getting lost but not you."

Miki snickered and Suu sighed and dropped her head in shame.

"But Amu-cha"

"No Buts come on." I said running a bit to catch up with my mother. And shame on me for not listening to Ran, or noticing the blonde haired boy with red eyes, who was coming to me before I disappeared into the sea of people outside.

* * *

**Kuro: FINISHED! Muwahahaha.**

**Amu: Is that what they call a Cliff Hanger?**

**Kuro: Idk But I think it's good for now! C= I was slow at first but then it hit me.**

**Ikuto: To bad a bus didn't hit you instead.**

**Kuro: O.O**

**Amu: Ikuto Be nice! And Happy Anniversary Kuro!**

**Kuro: Thank You!!! ^.^ Yes it tis Jayson's Birthday and Our Anniversary today! Hehe!**

**Ikuto: I can't believe he's still with you... he has to have something wrong with him.**

**Yoru: Why wasn't I in it!?**

**Kiseki: SILENCE COMMONERS!**

**Miki: KISEKI!**

**Ikuto: Wait why is **_**he**_** here? He's not in the Story!**

**Kuro: You'll See *Evil smile and laugh***

**Ikuto: O.o**

**Kuro: R&R!!!!! AHAHAHA!!!**

**^---^  
(^.^) ~KuroxNeko~**


	4. Chapter 4: Tadase

**Kuro: Okay Guys, Sorry I haven't updated regularly like I was for the first 3 But I started going to school, Jayson and I fought -  
****Ikuto: No Surprise  
****Kuro: -.- ... I'm getting sick again, **_**AND**_** I stayed up late with my mother the past few nights because the neighbors came over and said there was some guy in our yard.  
****Suu: Oh Dear! Are you okay~ Desu?  
****Kuro: We never caught him but I was freaking out cause my sister doesn't have a screen in her window and It's always unlocked, besides the door in my room that goes out side is easy to get up if you have thin arms.  
****Ikuto: Big baby...  
****Kuro: Hey! It was scary and- wait... Ikuto.... *evil grin* It was YOU wasn't it!?  
****Ikuto: O.o W-What!? No!  
****Kuro: Hehehe Don't lie. If you wanted to come in. I would have let you. *Winks*  
****Ikuto: K-Kuro doesn't own Shugo Chara!!!!  
****Amu: O.O AHAHAHA! IKUTO STUTTERED!**

* * *

"Hinamori-san..." my voice trailed and so did the surprised and happy look that was on my face. If I would have just been seconds faster I would have been able to see her again.

"Tadase. We have to go."

I sighed in defeat and nodded my head. I'll see her soon, I know I will.

»-(¯`v´¯)-» »-(¯`v´¯)-»

I was quite the entire taxi ride home, just thinking about the days spent in Seiyo Elementary. Things seemed so simple there. I'm starting to wish we could just go back in time.

"Tadase? Tadase!" Kiseki yelled in my ear causing me to drop the thought in my head for the time being.

"Hey Kid... We're here." the driver said looking over at me, seeming a bit annoyed.

"Oh, Sorry." I said smiling nervously, handing him money as I got my things and stared at a house I hadn't seen in years.

"Doggie!"

I looked too see my old neighbors, and too see they had a new dog that seemed to be running at me. I laughed and got down to pet it as it licked my hand. Kiseki wasn't too eager to get close but the dog seemed to think differently. It got down and stared at him with a playful look in its eyes and its tail wagging quickly.

"Ehh...." he was afraid of what might happen if he came to close to it.

"Doggie!" the little boy came over and placed a hand on its collar tugging lightly. "Come on Doggie."

The dogs attention left Kiseki and I and turned to its owner still wagging its tail, and with that they left and I turned to face my old home.

"I'm here!" I called inside wondering if anyone was home.

"Commoners!" Kiseki yelled, standing in his usual I'm-better-than-you way.

"I'm not a Commoner~Nya!" Yoru yelled swinging his fists around as he came into the room.

"Yes you are since I'm the King!" Kiseki boasted before doing his usual laugh which made Yoru just glare at him.

"Well, Well. The kiddy king has grown." I sighed hearing that saying again.

"Tell me again why I asked _you _to stay here?" I mumbled putting my coat up, and walking into the warm home.

"Utau was busy so I decided that I would help those in need. So you were blessed with my charm." Ikuto said grinning darkly. Where was a needle to pop that big head of his when it was needed.

"If I remember correctly, Everyone was out of town when Tadase needed someone. And you lazy cats were the only thing near." Kiseki said crossing his arms over his chest.

I just sighed and walked towards the kitchen as they continued to bicker. I rummaged through everything. Every cabinet was empty and besides some milk and a few small sardines, so was the fridge. The damn feline.

"You've been here for a few years and you don't know how to stock a kitchen of Food? I called yesterday and said I'd be home today." I said turning around to look at him. My eyes turned into slits as I looked to see him stretched out across the couch like I wasn't even there.

"Tsukiyomi! Are you even -"

"Oi, Kiddy King, I'm hungry." he was ignoring me.

"I'm hungry too! Ikuto ~Nya!" Yoru whined as he flew around the room nyaing all over.

"Kiddy King!" Ikuto whined

"Ikuto~Nya!"

It continued on back and forth between the two till I snapped.

"Fine!" I yelled glaring at them. They had finally shut up and looked at my shocked. I grumbled to myself as I walked towards the door again, to get my things on.

"So when did _you _get ballsy?" Ikuto asked as he got his shoes on as well.

"When did you get more irritating?" I asked not looking at him.

He simply snickered and grabbed his coat, pushing past me to the door.

"Hurry Up, I'm not waiting in the snow all day." was the only thing he said as he walked out the door.

God did he know how to push my buttons.

»-(¯`v´¯)-» »-(¯`v´¯)-»

Besides the usual Yoru and Kiseki fighting it was a quite walk to the connivance store only a few blocks away.

"So how is it overseas?" Ikuto asked, my guess was just to make small talk.

"Different." was all I replied.

"Any Friends?"

"A few."

"You just gonna give me short answers?"

"Depends, are you going to keep bugging me?" I asked look at him, slightly glaring still.

He laughed a bit and shook his head.

"Being away has made you sour." He responded before patting me on my head. "But obviously not taller."

I growled to myself and shoved his hand away.

"Tsukiyomi, you really should learn some manners."

"What's with the last name junk, we're family aren't we!?" He was now being a pest as he patted my back. He was doing it only to push my buttons more.

"Not by blood." I grumbled shrugging his hand off.

"So Cold." he muttered before getting a dark grin on his face and lunging at me hugging me tightly. "They grow up so fast!" He exclaimed messing with my hair.

"Oi! I-Ikuto!" I exclaimed trying to push him off as he laughed at my reactions.

»-(¯`v´¯)-» »-(¯`v´¯)-»

It felt like it was taking for ever while shopping with him. He really knew how to embarrass people in public. Every toy he saw he made it make noise. By the time I was able to drag him out of the toy isle he was laughing while almost the entire isle was going off. All the lights, Christmas songs, and singing animals bopping around like him. And he calls me a kid.

"Oi! Kiddy King! What's for dinner! I'm hungry." He said blankly as he was once again stretched out on the couch flipping through some manga he fought with me to buy.

"Food. Not fish." I said turning around to ignore him and make dinner.

"Aww!! But I like Fish~nya!" Yoru cried in my ear.

"Then eat the sardines in the fridge." Ikuto said not looking over to us.

»-(¯`v´¯)-» »-(¯`v´¯)-»

After dinner I went to my room and un packed my things. It was time for me to rest. I laid on my bed and let a sigh of relief escape my lips . The sound of Kiseki fighting with the other two was muffled with my door closed, and I was glad for that. After a few minutes I got up and finished unpacking some of my things. The last item I pulled out was an old picture from Seiyo Elementary. When the guardians were still a team. Nagihiko as Nadeshiko, Yaya, Kuki, and... her. The first Christmas that _she _was with us.

"Hinamori-san." Her name escaped my lips as I set the picture down on my desk.

Thoughts flooded my mind as I sat on my bed once more. I bit my lip and left my room heading towards the door, ignoring the others.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Ikuto asked not taking is eyes off the manga before him.

"Out." was all I said as I closed the door behind me, not waiting for a response.

I could see my breath as I walked aimlessly thinking of nothing in particular. I was only back for a few weeks and I didn't plan anything for me to do really while I was here. When I looked back up, I saw I was at Seiyo Elementry again, and a smile snuck its way onto my face as I walked onto the closed school grounds and reminisced about the past. I soon stood before the Royal Garden. It still looked as it did a few years ago. I could hear the voices of everyone from then. Yaya's Cries, Kuki's enthusiasm, Rima's complaining about to much work, Nagihiko trying to keep his secrete, even Kairi's stammering because Hinamori said something to him. Hinamori. Everything I thought came back to her. The way she was always stammering when she was afraid. her tough exterior, but shy inner personality.

I sighed thinking I sounded sad thinking about the past like this. She probably has moved on, so why can't I?

Being in high school seemed so much more difficult than being Elementry school.

After what seemed to be hours of thinking about the past and looking at the few changes in the school I began heading home, to be greeted by a glaring Ikuto.

"And where have _you _been young Man?" he questioned me like he was my father or something

"I said Out." I mumbled looking down ashamed of myself.

"Well... You shouldn't just walk off like that." Wait was he showing some kindness? "Cause I got hungry again and you weren't here to make me more food." I stand corrected.

I glared and walked past him going to my room.

"Where are you going now? I'm still hungry!" He called.

"Bed, make something yourself you freeloader." I grumbled closing my door and falling onto my bed, thinking of nothing but how I was determined to seem Hinamori again.

* * *

**Kuro: Okay I know Some Of you might be like That SUCKED! Tasdase is Emo!  
****Ikuto: I know I will be...  
****Kuro: Hush Freeloader.  
****Ikuto: O.o  
****Kuro: But As I was saying sorry if it's not as good as the others, I felt like I was repeating myself in this one. But then again Tadase is lame.  
****Tadase: H-HEY!  
****Kuro: I'm sorry it's ture...  
****Ikuto: *Points at Tadase* AHAHAHAHAHA!  
****Kuro: But Yea! R&R please! oh And on that Cat burglar thing, I drew a picture hehehehe I Post it on my page soon! hopefully!  
Ikuto: Wait... Picture of what?  
Kuro: You'll see *evil smile*  
Ikuto: o.o**

**.^------^.  
(=^w^=) KuroxNeko**


	5. Chapter 5: Ikuto

**Kuro: Okay! Since I've been away for a week and feel bad for not having anything actually written down on paper and this is all from the top of my head, I'm going to try and At least get 2 Chapters up for today, and hopefully maybe 3 by tonight.  
****Ikuto: Yea Right, if your mom doesn't throw frozen Ground Beef at you...  
****Kuro: O.O DAMN IT! BRB!!  
****Ikuto: Idoit -.-  
****Amu: Well While Kuro's Gone-****Yoru: Hey I wanna Do it~nya!  
****uIkuto: Kuro doesn't own Shugo Chara!  
****Yoru: Ikuto~Nya!**

* * *

"Ikuto ~Nya. Shouldn't we go?" Yoru asked hovering over me while I tried to read.

"Why should we? He's not a baby, I think he can get home on his own and with that it was silent. Until the dog next door began barking.

I sighed and put my book down looking out the window to see the blonde haired child kneeling in the snow to pet the Kai Inu from next door and a small thing floating above his head.

"I'm Here!" I heard him call as I began walking down the stairs.

"Commoners!" and that was all that had to be said to get Yoru and Kiseki to begin fighting.

When I looked at Tasdase I have to say I was slightly surprised. He seemed to have grown up and out of his childish features since he was in Elementary school.

"Well, Well,. The Kiddy King has grown." I said with a small smirk on my face wondering if I'll get the same reaction still. And there it was his face puffed up like a puffer fish.

"Tell me again why I had _you _stay here?" He grumbled putting his coat up. My, has he gotten feisty. I thought only girls had PMS.

"Utau, was busy, So I decided to be helpful, and grace you with my amazing presence." I said still smirking and making my way to the couch.

Kiseki began talking but I tuned him out. He didn't have the same nails on a chalk board voice as Yoru so it was easier to do.

"You're here for a few years and you don 't know how to stock a kitchen with Food!? I called yesterday and said I'd be home today." Tadase whined slamming the fridge door shut.

"Speaking of food, I'm hungry." I mumbled to myself stretching out on the couch more.

"Tsukiyomi, are you-" he began but I didn't want to hear it.

"Oi, Kiddy King, I'm hungry." I said and I could only imagine the annoyed look on his face.

"I'm hungry too! Ikuto~Nya!" Yoru chimed in.

"Kiddy King!"

"Ikuto~Nya!"

Oh this was gonna be good. If I kept saying Kiddy King and Yoru kept whinning at me he was bound to snap.

"Kiddy King!"

"Ikuto~Nya!"

"Kiddy King!"

"Ikuto -"

"Fine!" he shouted.

I looked at him shocked that he even rose his voice. When he began walking to the door. Let me rephrase that. When He began _stomping _to the door, I smirked.

"When did you get so ballsy?" I asked walking over and getting my shoes on to go with. Like I was going to let him go without me there to pester him more.

"Hurry Up, I don't wanna stand in the cold all day." I said and walked out the door.

»-(¯`v´¯)-» »-(¯`v´¯)-»

Tadase was quit and I wish I could have said that about Kiseki and Yoru, who were fighting over if Yoru was a commoner or not, and that he shouldn't ignore his _king_,

"So how is it overseas?" I asked thinking I might be able to bug him. Besides I was bored.

"Different." Ooo Cold response.

"Any friends?"

"A few." He was being blunt.

"Are you just going to give straight answers?"

"That Depends. Are you going to bug me?" he asked looking at me glaring a bit. Ouch, He was feisty. I couldn't help but laugh and pat his head.

"Being away has made you sour." I said still laughing before letting a smirk slide across my face. "But Not taller it seems." He puffed up like a fish again.

"Tsukiyomi, you should really learn some manners." He said trying not to blow again.

"What's with the last name junk, we're family aren't we!?" I chimed in patting him on the back.

"Not by blood." he mumbled looking away from me and shrugging my hand away.

"So, Cold." I said before grinning darkly. I jumped at him and hugged him tightly ruffling his hair. "They grow up so fast!" I pretended to be like an extremely proud parent seeing the child holding a diploma in their hands.

"I-Ikuto!" he exclaimed fighting with me.

The rest of the way to the store he kept his distance from me and was red and puffy like a fish. I wouldn't trade this job in for anything.

»-(¯`v´¯)-» »-(¯`v´¯)-»

It was quite in the store. To quite. The sounds of the beeping from the scanners where they only sound really. It was beginning to bug me. I narrowed my eyes looking around for something to do. Tadase was busy picking out food so I couldn't really bother him, or he'd ignore me.

My eyes soon found the isle that would make a scene. The loud and annoying toy isle. A dark grin ran across my face.

I ran off without Tadase evening noticing, Yoru close behind me giggling.

I grinned darkly looking around the corner to see Tadase looking at something and talking to Kiseki about it. I continued to grin before cracking my knuckles and stretching slightly before looking at Yoru who was waiting for my word.

"Ready..."

"Set ~nya"

"GO!" we both yelled running to every toy that had a button and hitting them all. I got all the ones in front and Yoru quickly got the ones in the back. We continued on like that for only a few minutes before we saw Tadase come around the corner once again looking like an angry puffer fish.

"AH! Scary Child! Don 't eat me." I cried pretending to be scared as he came storming down the isle to drag me away. I allowed it and grabbed another toy setting if off.

"VICTORY IS MINE! AHAHAHA!" I yelled. I did it. I pushed that big red button that you see in cartoons that say **DO NOT PUSH** or the **SELFDESTRUCT**.

"Oo." I said looking over and seeing a manga that looked interesting.

"Why did you come with if you were only going to be a bother?" Tadase growled lowly through his teeth while I continued walking backwards since he had the back of my coat as he pulled me through the store. I was too busy reading my manga to actually answer him.

"Is that all sir?" asked the cashier.

"Ye-"

"I want this." I said before he could answer. I kept a straight face on as I held it out to him.

"No." I said before turning back.

I glared and stuck it in his face when he tried to look away from me.

"I. Want. This." I said glaring darkly at him.

His eye twitched as he leaned away scared.

"O-Okay." He finally took it and rang it up.

»-(¯`v´¯)-» »-(¯`v´¯)-»

Dinner was good and not much was said. Well nothing important at least. Yoru complained we didn't have fish and the kiddy king lock his self away in the tower. All was finally quite until Kiseki opened his mouth again.

"Since our absence it seems you low lives have been just laying here wasting away!" he said. Time to ignore him. And with that I picked up the new manga I got and began reading some more.

"Oi, who are you calling a low life~nya." Yoru whined.

"Don't speak to your king like that Commoner!" he barked.

Yoru I guess just shooed him away and rolled over ignoring him because Kiseki soon was yelling 'Pay Attention or you'll go to the dungeon!' or something stupid like that.

Soon Tadase came running down the stairs aiming for the door.

"Oi, Where do you think you're going?" I asked not looking away from my manga.

"Out." and with that there was only a close of the door and then silence.

I looked up to see Kiseki and Yoru staring out the window.

"What's his problem." I mumbled beginning to stand and stretch.

"Probably You two!" Kiseki yelled turning around and glaring at Yoru and I.

"Eh? What did we do~Nya?"

"What haven't you done!" He yelled back at Yoru, I took this time to slink upstairs to see if something was wrong in his room.

I began to creek open the door, peering into the dark room. Nothing looked out of place. I continued on and walked around wondering what it could be. But my sense of being nosey got the best of me when I saw something's out on his desk. I rummaged through a small box and a few papers before finding a picture frame laying face down. Well that's not nice Tadase, tsk, tsk. I flipped it up to see him looking back at me. And a few others too. All in Seiyo Elementry school uniforms. He has grown up a bit hasn't he. I was about to set it down when a girl with pink hair caught my attention. I looked back and seemed to stared. She looked familiar. Then it hit me. The girl I had seen in to recently! Amy, Ami,,, AMU! Yea that was it Amu. She looked different now from then. She was so flat chested. I laughed and shook my head placing it back where I found it and getting out of the room. About an hour later the kiddy king returned.

"And where have you been?" I asked looking at him curious.

I said Out." He said looking down at his feet. He must have been thinking or something because his mood was completely different. It was almost like he was a kid again. It was sad I thought.

"Well you shouldn't walk off like that." I said as he looked up at me like he was a little kid and was just told he could keep the stray animal he found in the park today.

"I got hungry again and you weren't here to make me something." and with that he glared at me again, and began to walk past me.

"Where are you going now?" I asked cocking a brow.

"Bed. And make yourself something you freeloader." and with that he disappeared.

I sighed and shook my head as a small smirk played on my. This was going to be a long and eventful Christmas.

* * *

**Kuro: YAY! I DID IT I GOT 2 CHAPTERS IN A DAY!  
Ikuto: Took you long enough...  
Kuro: Shut up Ikuto.... -.-  
Amu:O.o Why am I being only mentioned?  
Ikuto: Cause I'm Better than you  
Kuro: You'll be next Amu C=  
Amu: Okay C=  
Ikuto: Will I? *innocent look*  
Kuro: NO! I think I might just make it a chapter with Tadase and Amu Only *Evil grin*  
Tadase: Uh... O////o  
Ikuto: NO!!!!  
Kuro: AHAHAHA!!  
Ikuto: PLease don't my comander! I'll do as you ask!  
Kuro: I'll Keep your word on thatt  
Amu: And I'm supose to end up with him?  
Kuro: Now..... R&R!!!!**

**.^------^.  
(=^w^=) KuroxNeko**


	6. Chapter 6: Amu

**Kuro: I am Soooo Board!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Amu: O.o Why?  
Kuro: Cause Finals are BORING!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ikuto: Here's an Idea... do your finals?  
Kuro: I ALL READY DID!!  
Amu: O.o and you brought your laptop to school?  
Kuro: They don't care. And we're only sitting here cause it's the Gym Final and we only ran for 12 minutes, cause we did the rest of it over the week.  
Amu: Oh  
Ikuto: Can we get on with the Story?  
Kuro: -.- Grumpy  
Amu: Kuro doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

I woke up and my mother was packing her things. I had forgotten she was leaving today, and I was beginning to wonder If I could be left alone without killing myself. It was times like these I was grateful to be blessed with guardians.

"What Time are you leaving?" I asked her as we ate quietly since Ami and Papa were gone.

"Sometimes this afternoon." she answered looking up and smiling at me. We went back to silence after that.

"Do you want me to stay?" She asked looking at me with a worried face.

"Eh? Why would you ask?" I tried to show I wasn't afraid, when I knew deep down I was terrified.

"I can call my boss and tell them something came up if you'd like." if she hadn't have soon that smile I don't think I would have hesitated with my answer.

"N-no I'll be fine." I said trying to smile brightly at her.

She sighed lightly and smiled at me. I couldn't understand why, so I just let it be instead of forcing the subject. She cleaned the plates after breakfast and soon was thinking of small things around the house we could do together before she left. And even though most of them were hose hold chores, I had fun spending the alone time with my mother.

»-(¯`v´¯)-» »-(¯`v´¯)-»

"All the numbers you might need are on the counter." Mama reminded me for the six-thousandth time within the last twenty minutes.

"I know Mama." I said smiling and laughing a bit at her. I had the feeling she was as nervous of leaving as I was.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" She asked looking at me with those eyes only a mother can give.

"I'll be fine. Go and be the best magazine journalist you can be." I said smiling still trying to reassure her. It most have done something because next thing I knew she was hugging me tightly.

"Mama..." I whispered before finally knowing I was going to be okay, and hugging her back. When she pulled away from me I saw a look that you'd see a parent give their child the day they graduate high school and become actually labeled as an adult.

"I love you Amu-chan." She said and smiled softly at me. "You've grown so much."

And with that she kissed my forehead and was out the door. I stood there for a minute blank minded before I began wondering what to do next.

"Amu-chan are you okay?" asked ran floating over to me.

"Mmhm!" I said smiling widely. "I can't let something like this bother me, I mean I'll be on my own soon anyways won't I? I can't always be dependent on Mama and Papa to be there."

"But you won't be on your own ever!" cheered Miki floating up next to Ran.

"You'll have us!" Suu said hugging me smiling widely.

"You're right... I will!" I laughed with them before turning to face the empty and quiet house.

"So what Should we-" I was stopped mid sentence because there was a knock at the door.

"Who is that?" Everyone else asked looking to the door.

I was confused but brightened up quickly walking to the door beginning to open it.

"Mom probably forgot something ag-" When I looked to see who was really standing there I went into almost a state of shock and I think anger. There before me stood a tall pale man with midnight blue hair, and dark sunglasses.

"YOU!?" We both exclaimed pointing at one another.

"Well, Well. Fate has brought me back to you little girl." and there was that signature smirk of his, and I became red in the face once again. The nerve of him. That... that... that, and then my eyes drifted to the one that stood next to him looking at us both confused. If his blonde hair and red eyes didn't give it away nothing would have.

"T-Tadase...-kun..." I was in complete shock. It had been years since I had seen the soft smile her flashed me and it still left me in complete awe.

"Hinamori-san, you remember me." His voice had changed slightly, but it was still like angels' bells were ringing.

"Tadase - kun!" Ran cheered looking over my shoulder to see him.

"Where's Kiseki!?" Miki asked flying over to him.

"I left him at home." He said taking his eyes off of me.

"Amu-chan... Your mouth is open." Suu whispered to me. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand.

"Can we come in?" Tadase's attention was again directed towards me.

Keeping my hand on my mouth, I nodded and stepped aside to let king and my enemy inside my lonesome house. Wait. What if a neighbor saw them? What if they _know _my parents are gone!? What if rumors start!? They wouldn't would they? I mean How many rumors can start with a young girl letting two boys into...her house... with her parents...gone... OH MY GOD! I quickly looked around outside before shutting the door behind them and sighing. There wasn't anyone that I saw, and I hope nothing happened because of this. When I looked up Tadase was talking with Ran and the others, and the other one was standing there looking like he was inspecting the house. Why was he here anyways? Was he a friend of Tadase's? He didn't seem like the type of person that would be associated with him.

"Nice place Amu-koi." that sly musky voice knocked me from my thoughts.

"D-Don't call me that! You, You... pervert." the last part I seemed to snarl as I glared at him. What stopped me from glaring longer with Tadase's laughter.

"She seems to have you pegged Tsukiyomi." he said still laughing before stopping and looking at us both. "That reminds me, do you... know each other?" He asked raising a brow.

"No! And I'd like to keep it that way!" I exclaimed.

"Aww, don't be like that." and with that I felt an arm wrap around my waist and a hand on my face forcing me to look at the pervert. "Amu-koi, we shouldn't hide our _love_." that word seemed to be a whisper through his lips.

"S-stop it!" I yelled shoving him away. My face was red. Why was my face red!? This pervert was only playing games, so why was I blushing.

"H-He's lying Tadase-kun!" I yelled looking at him. He looked blank and then looked to Tsukiyomi who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Gah!" I yelled glaring at him. I guess that's all it took to send him into a laughing fit.

"S-s-stop! I can't breathe!" he said grabbing his stomach. I glared at him becoming red, not because I was blushing, well, not entirely. More because I was puffing up with anger.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Stop harassing Hinamori-san." Tadase said with a dark tone I don't think I had heard from him before. It shocked me but I seemed kind of, what's the words... _turned on _by it.

Ikuto? So was that his name. This guy that reminded me so much of the man I still needed to thank for the other day.

"Oh Tadase chill out." He said wiping the small tears of laughter that were forming in his eyes. "Like I said before, being away has turned you sour."

"Tadase-kun would you like some cookies or something to Drink?" Suu asked taking our minds off of Ikuto and Me.

I had been so busy fighting with Ikuto that I had forgot my hospitality, and hadn't even tried making Tadase comfortable! I looked to see him nod to Suu and to see Ikuto seeming to make himself right at home as he laid on the couch like he was taking a cat nap. I glared and walked away towards the kitchen where Suu was showing Tadase where cups were.

"I'll get it for you." I said reaching past him and grabbing it before him. He simply smiled and I got him some water.

"Oi! I'm thirsty too." I looked to see Ikuto looking over the back of the couch at me.

"Then go get something yourself." Tadase said glaring at him.

"Amu, can I have some Milk?" Ikuto whined ignoring Tadase. I sighed and got another cup out, pouring him a glass. One minute Ikuto was staring at me over the back of the couch the next he was standing next to me with his hand out waiting for the glass.

"You might as well leave it out." He said before placing the glass to his lips and drinking it more than half way in one chug.

"He's like a damn cat." Tadase said looking at Ikuto. He looked irritated by something, but I wasn't sure what it was.

I sat there and watched them make faces at one another. They were complete opposites. Tadase was calm and soft, and Ikuto was forceful, mysterious, dark, handsome with dreamy... What was I thinking!? Ikuto was just some perverted, cat freak, cradle robber for all I know.

"Why did you even come with?" Tadase said glaring at Ikuto.

"Well I can't allow a little boy like you to wander around the city alone now can I." Ikuto said reaching over and pinching Tadase's cheeks.

Was he _always _this pleasant to be around. I placed a hand on my hip and watched the two of them beginning to fight a bit as Ikuto tried hugging Tadase and Tadase fought to push him away.

"You two seem to really know each other." I said out loud not meaning to. I quickly slapped my hand to my mouth once more and blushed when they both stopped and looked at me.

"He's just a family ...friend." Tadase growled finally shoving Ikuto away.

Ikuto laughed and walked to the fridge to grab the milk just popping the cap open and drinking from it. Well, I'm glad he feels at home.

"We grew up together before our families moved apart. My sister's singing was getting better so my mother decided that we should go somewhere, where she could 'Spread her wings'. " He said taking another chug of the milk.

"Tsukiyomi is only here because we needed someone to watch the house after my grandmother passed away. And there was no one else." Tadase added not looking up like he was ashamed to be associated with this tall, mysterious young man standing before me. He didn't seem so bad. When he wasn't trying to piss you off, or get into your pants that is.

"He drank all the milk Amu-chan." Ran said. She was sitting with Miki and Suu in front of Tadase.

"Don't whine I'll get you more." Ikuto said looking to the guardian characters that seemed to be having a tea party.

"You Bet- You can see them!?" I shouted looking at Tadase for answers.

He looked at me blankly before a confusing look over came his face.

"You didn't know?" he asked looking to Ikuto.

"We only met yesterday before you got here." Ikuto said not looking at either of us. Instead he was focused on getting the last drop of milk out of the container. "And I didn't have Yoru with me since he saw a sale at the pet store."

"I didn't even know his _name_ until you said it today." I said not taking my eye off of Ikuto. He was licking the rim on the milk, and I was beginning to bit my lip as bad things came to my mind, causing my cheeks to turn a little pink. Stop It Amu! Get a hold of yourself. I shook my head and looked to Tadase hoping to get my mind off of the strangely mouth watering thoughts that came to my head... involving Ikuto sadly.

"Then how did you..." Tadase began, looking to Ikuto with a cocked brow. "Know her name?"

"That green one said it when they were looking at meat." He said pointing to Suu.

I looked at him again. I don't know why but him saying meat and having the image of him licking things caused the blush I had grown a bit darker. Why was I thinking this way!?

"So wait, you tell me, you went to the store, met Amu-chan, and then went and bought Yoru a new toy?" Tadase asked beginning to glare again.

"No I bought the package of meat she didn't need... then got Yoru a new toy."

"Excuse me..." I said looking down and running out of the room. Their talk of Meat was not making anything easier on me and I was becoming flustered. I quickly ran up the stairs to my room and shut the door behind me breathing a bit irregularly. Then it clicked.

Yoru?

My mind wandered back to the night that my cat burglar showed up. The name he said then... wasn't it Yoru? It was Yoru! That little guardian character that was floating around mine the other night... he belonged to _Ikuto_?! So it was him! He was in my room the other night! Was he also the one that saved me from that man? But he was so perverted! I could see him working with the man instead of fighting with him. I needed to find out if it was him or not. But I didn't know how.

"Hinamori-san!" Tadase called from down stairs.

I soon came back down stairs to see Ikuto with his coat and shoes on, and Tadase was beginning to join him.

"A-are you leaving?" I asked trying not to look at Ikuto, and Tadase nodded.

"Yoru is probably crying because Kiseki is calling him a commoner again." Ikuto muttered.

"Well If Yoru just stayed hidden they wouldn't fight." Tadase added in getting his shoes on.

"But they're like us! They have a strong love hate relationship!" Ikuto said smacking Tadase on the back.

"There is no _love_ or _relationship_ between us Tsukiyomi." He growled.

"What happened to the little Blonde haired boy that would come running yelling 'Play with me Nii-chan! Play your violin again!'" Ikuto said messing with Tadase's hair and by the looks of it embarrassing him.

"I-I wasn't like that!"

"Oh yes you were! You were like a lost puppy dog when we were growing up." Ikuto was being shoved out the door by Tadase, as he kept rambling on seeming to get a kick out of causing problems. The door was almost shut when I finally spoke up.

"Tadase-kun." I said causing him and Ikuto both to look at me.

I looked down and began to fiddle with my fingers as I bit my lip. I knew I was slightly red in the face when I tried talking.

"Um... do you think we could uh, hang out tomorrow?" I asked looking up still biting my lip. My eyes scanned over to Ikuto who looked bothered by something as he stopped leaning on Tadase and adjusted his coat before placing his glasses on and walked out.

Tadase was looking at me surprised but happy that I asked him.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He said before smiling and walking outside.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." and with that they were gone.

I smiled glad that I was seeing Tadase again and I soon began spinning around the house.

»-(¯`v´¯)-» »-(¯`v´¯)-»

Later that night I laid in bed with my laptop on my pillows, watching the random letters I typed on the screen. I couldn't think, I was too excited for tomorrow.

"Amu-chan! What are you going to wear!?" Miki asked grinning widely with her sketch pad in hand.

"I'm not sure actually." I said while I stopped typing and just stared at the wall. "I wasn't thinking about that till now!" I was beginning to panic as I ran to my closet and began throwing close around my room. It was 10:30 when I looked back at the clock. I had clothes all over my room, my bed was a mess, and I _still _didn't have something picked out for tomorrow.

"Ah! What am I going to do?!" I yelled smashing a pillow to my face. I looked up when I didn't get an answer to see three little creatures sleeping on some shirts that were thrown over their eggs. I couldn't help but smile and get up to move them from on top of my shirts to into their eggs.

"Good...night Amu...chan" Ran said yawning a few times before closing her egg and falling fast asleep.

"Good night guys." I said softly before crawling back into my bed after shutting off my light.

I was tired from looking for something to ware, but I was excited to be seeing Tadase. I rolled over and snuggled with my blanket with a smile on my face thinking of all the things that happened today. From my mother and me spending time together, to her leaving and Tadase showing up, Finding out there has been another Guardian in town, too... that bother look on Ikuto's face when I asked to see Tadase again. And that's what I was stuck with while my eyes began to close. Why did he look like that? I couldn't think of a single answer while I slipped off into slumber.

_**you **_**were the one thinking dirty this chapter *smirks*  
Amu: ....  
Kuro: WEEEEE!!!!!! Oh and incase people are wondering cause I did get a Review about this. Yes the Name of the Title is who's PoV it's in. I think it's easier than Switching PoV's, talking in 3rd person or picking One PoV since it's easier to get someone's inner thoughts easier. So in case I do get someone who is all "WTF I HATE THIS!" Sorry, but think of it this way. No one has a gun to your head making you read this. It's the 6th Chapter by now. So If you didn't like it you should have stopped somewhere between the first 3 Chapters. C=  
Amu & Ikuto: O.o Kuro seems cranky....  
Kuro: I'm having Nicotine Withdrawals... SORRY!  
Amu: o.o that's a bad habit****.  
****Kuro: That's why I'm trying to Quite, but just thinking about it makes me think of Yuki Kitazawa from Gravitation.... X] I like Yoai... I think it's Cuuuuuteeeeee  
Ikuto: She says the same thing when she sees real gay couples.... -.-  
Kuro: IT IS CUTE! I'm happy to see people being who they wanna be!  
Amu: OKAY ENOUGH RAMBALING! R&R  
Kuro: YEA R&R C= I like it XD**

* * *

Kuro: Done! And longest One yet C=  
Amu: O.o Why Did I fall asleep thinking of Ikuto?  
Ikuto: Why wouldn't you? *wiggles brow*  
Amu: -.- pervert....  
Ikuto: Hey

**.^------^.  
(=^W^=) KuroxNeko**


	7. Chapter 7: Ikuto

**Kuro: Heeelllooooooooo  
Ikuto: Who are you talking to?  
Kuro: Myyyy readers! XD  
Ikuto: ... weirdo  
Kuro: =o T.T  
Amu: ... *sighs* you know the drill Kuro doesn't own Shugo Chara  
Kuro: *cries* Ikuto Is a Meanie!!!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

The walk home from Amu's was quite. I had nothing to say and Tadase seemed to be in to good of a mood that nothing I said could spoil it.

So my little trouble maker was Tadase's little girlfriend. Well that kind of put a damper on things. I don't know why but it bugged me that they were so close. And the way she blushed over him. What was she some elementary kid with a school crush? Pfft. Pathetic. And what will she do when she finds out her lover boy was only here for Christmas break? Wait. Why was it any of my concern?! I didn't care. Let her get all sad. It's not my fault. I didn't even know her till now. Whatever...

"Tsukiyomi?" I looked to see Tadase a few steps away, with a cocked brow looking at me. "Something On your mind? You started slowing down and almost stopped?"

I didn't realize that I was trailing behind until he said something. I ran through things in my mind before I spoke.

"No," I lied, "you know how I get when I'm hungry."

He looked at me and sighed. "You just about ate everything in Hinamori-san's so I don't see how you're still hungry." He said turning away and beginning to walk again. "I'll make something when we get home then."

"Why do you call her by her last name?" I asked. I was curious. They were such good friends and she called him Tadase, well Tadase-kun, but she still used his first name. So why was he so proper about it?

"Huh?" He looked at me confused like I just explained Einstein's theory of relativity to him in some alien language.

"Amu, Isn't she like, you girlfriend or something? She's calls you Tadase, but you call her Hinamori. What is with you and being proper?" I grumbled beginning to walk past him keeping my head down, watching my feet kick up some snow.

"Eh...?" When I looked back to see him he was twiddling his fingers like she was moments ago, blushing the same way. "Hinamori- I mean Amu." He seemed to blush more when he said her name. Disgusting. They both were like children. They were perfect for each other. Twiddling their thumbs and blushing at the dumbest of moments. Overreacting and yelling at-

"She's not my girlfriend..." That phrase stopped me in my train of thought. I looked at him blankly.

"What?"

"Hinamori-san... She's not my girlfriend. Just an old friend." He repeated still twiddling his fingers. "Well, I hope it's not like that for long But still, she's only a friend... for now." He muttered smiling to himself.

I gave him the What-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you look and smacked myself in the forehead.

"Fine, then tomorrow will be your official first couple date!" I said turning around and continuing on home.

"W-what?!" He stuttered running to catch up with me.

"You heard me. You are going to ask her tomorrow. With my help of course." and with that I smirked and looked down at him.

»-(¯`v´¯)-» The next Day »-(¯`v´¯)-»

"No! I repeat NO! You are not coming with! And I am NOT making a fool out of myself." Tadase yelled as I looked for clean clothes to wear. I was only in my boxers, with a towel around my neck, since I had just gotten out of the shower and I had been listening to the baby king whine all day so far.

"You're too little to go out on a date on your own, you need a chaperone." I said not looking at him as I grabbed a shirt and black long sleeved from my closet, tossing them on the bed, and the towel at him.

"I am not little. I'm in High school you know." He sounded like some over dramatic teen girl. Blah, blah this, and Oh-em-gee, No way that. Give it a rest. Last I remember there was a sack hanging between those short legs of his. Then again he has been away for a while. Sex change? I looked at him a cocked a brow wondering. It obviously worried him cause he stopped in mind sentence and began backing away out of my room before running for his. I'll find out later.

The entire way to Amu's he was grumpy and didn't say a word to me. Oh this was going to be a wonderful day. I smirked as I stayed near the street looking around. That was until I heard the voice that made a sinister grin come to my face as I turned to see her.

"He is here too?" She huffed.

My grin disappeared as quickly as it showed up when my eyes rested on her. I lifted my hand to my sunglasses wondering if I was just seeing things. As I pushed them down I could have sworn my jaw dropped a bit. I wasn't seeing things, that's for sure. There before me stood a black and hot pink devil. Black ankle high boots, and beneath them trailing up to her thigh making her legs look longer then before were black and pink striped socks. Barely covering the tops of her socks, so it seemed, was this black frilly looking punk-rock star type skirt, with a few small chains hanging only centimeters below her waist. What she was wearing for a top, I don't know since her bubbly dark coat covered that, but it didn't stop my imagination from roaming free.

"Is something wrong Ikuto?" she asked causing me too finally look at her face. She looked blank and slightly confused. I was too. Why was I staring at her so much? She some little high school student, and I'm a grown adult! Isn't that against the law?

"No." I said quickly recovering myself and looking away clearing my throat.

"I'm sorry Hinamori-san; I couldn't leave him at home." Tadase had a bit of an annoyed tone to his voice, and I smiled in triumph.

"Oh it's alight."Amu said smiling at Tadase. The only thing that would ruin my day would be her making him feel better every time I did something that would set him off. I mean if she really wants him so badly she needs to see at his worse, no? And that was my plan. Not necessary sabotage the date but to show what Tadase was truly like now.

"Where are we going?" she asked, and it stumped him since there wasn't a quick response. After thinking, he suggested that they should just walk around, and look at the old places they had hung out, and then decided from there. Lame!

First we went to Seiyo. I was so BORED! They sat there for what felt like forever and just talked about the things they did in the past.

"Remember when Kuki dragged Yaya Around cause he was 'training' her to catch that parakeet?" one would say and the other would start laughing. Or there were 'Oh I remember this here' and blah, blah, blah! They sounded like old grannies talking about their past. The ones that go and pinch children's cheeks, and always smell like cookies or something. Don't get me wrong those old lady's are cool... when they're old... and actually ladies! Then again I still haven't checked if Tadase still has his manhood. Hmm. Do I have a chance now? I looked to see him sitting on some bench chatting with Amu, legs closed. Damn.

After the reminiscing at Seiyo they started walking around randomly I think. Since they started acting like tourists pointing and awing at everything! I should have just stayed home. Then a loud grumble was heard from a stomach. When I looked Amu has this extremely red face and was laughing nervously.

"Are you hungry Hinamori-chan?" Tadase asked.

So that's the reason for the dumb look on her face. Her face got even redder than it had been indicating that she was, but she was going to be all lady-like and not say anything about it. How Cute...

We just seemed to wonder more while the two children behind me discussed where they wanted to go to eat. I didn't care where it was but it would be nice if they picked somewhere that had the choice of something chocolate flavored. Mmm Chocolate. I smiled thinking of the amazing taste.

They finally decided on some Ramen stand that was out cause it was something warm for a cold day. Chocolate could be warm... if you melt it.

"Aren't you hungry Ikuto?" Amu asked. She was smiling as she spoke and I quickly caught myself before I began staring again at her. I feel so dirty.

"I'm fine." was all I could say looking away and then spotting a taiyaki stand 20 feet away. Chocolate... I soon stood watching the stand like a hawk, as if it would have sprouted legs and ran away if I took my eyes off it for a split second. As I watched it I began tugging on Tadase's coat like a little kid does to their parents when they want something.

"What?" He asked after a few tugs. He was irritated that I was bothering him, and when he looked to see me staring down the taiyaki stand, pointing he glared.

"NO! We are having Ramen and if you don't want to eat this then you can wait to have something when we get home.

"But we don't have chocolate at home..." I mumbled still staring at the stand.

"To bad. It's unhealthy to eat chocolate like you do." and with that he turned to continue talking to Amu and began ignoring me. He had all the money so I couldn't just go and get it myself. I think I'm going to cry. I sighed and turned away from them walking away far enough that they turned into little doll like looking people. After pushing some snow off the bench and sat down and pouted. Tadase is an asshole. Ignoring the needs of a growing man. I need my chocolate you know! But NO! I guess Amu is more important than family. Stupid children. Why again did I even come? All they've done was talked like old lady's, said everything in past tenses, giggled and got on my nervous. I wonder How Yoru's doing now. Kieski is probably being his normal self and pestering Yoru. That or Yoru really pissed Kieski off and If hiding in my room snickering. He is such a good kitty-

"Ikuto?" My completely random thoughts were interrupted when I heard Amu's voice. I looked up to see her looking down at me with her head cocked to one side. I looked and didn't see Tadase around so I arched a brow.

"Where's Kiddy King?" I asked before resting my gaze on her once more forcing myself not to stare.

"In the store. He said he wanted to look at something." She said brushing off a spot next to me. I could smell something but I figured it was just the Ramen she had just eaten and didn't bother to find out.

"Then why are you sitting down?" I asked confused on what her actions were.

"I told him I'd wait out her with you." She said softly, and I think she blushed a bit.

"Ehh? Are you trying to have a secrete affair with me?" I asked flashing a devilish smirk at her and leaning in slightly.

"N-NO!" She yelled looking away looking like a puffer fish like she usually does.

"I think you're lying." I said getting a little closer, when a familiar scent caught my attention. It was Chocolate. Damn, I thought I was far enough away that I wouldn't smell it. I backed off Amu and pouted once more. Stupid Tadase.

"Ikuto? What's wrong?" She asked still blushing lightly.

"Tadase. Is. LAME! That's what's wrong." I complained sounding like a child myself.

"No he's not." She said giggling a bit. I think it was at the sour puss look on my face.

"Yes He is! He buys you food but not me." I whined kicking my legs, and causing her to giggle more. So she was laughing at me. "Don't laugh at me." I huffed glaring at her. To my surprise she was smiling happily at me, holding a taiyaki. My guess is that she saw how much I desperately wanted it cause she giggled a bit and got a slightly sinister look on her face.

"What?" I asked cocking a brow at her.

She giggled a little more and finally pulled it away from me. I felt like I was going to cry again. She was being cruel yet, I kind of liked it. Made me want her to be a little more devilish if you get my drift.

"I'll give this too you," she began still looking like she was plotting something. "If," oh god that dreaded if. What did she want Blackmail info or something? Maybe something a little more... interesting.

"It's nothing bad relax." she said smiling again holding it out to me. I was unsure if I should take so I just stared at before cocking my brow and slowly reaching out to take it from her.

"Just be happy." And that's all she said as my hand touched hers when I took it from her. I kept my brow cocked wondering what she was trying to get at as I bit into the snack tail first. I keep my eyes locked on to her as she giggled at me and looked away smiling. Weird.

"Why do you pick on Tadase so much?" She finally asked.

"What?" I responded licking my fingers from the small amount of chocolate on them.

"Why do you-" She stopped when she looked at me and sighed lightly shaking her head and smiling a bit as she began reaching her hand out to me. I didn't know what was going on, so I leaned back a bit, but her fingers still touch the corner of my lips, whipping at something. When she pulled her hand back, I saw a small piece on chocolate on her fingers. I had a smirk sneak across my lips and I caught her hand before she was able to wipe it on the bench and place it in my mouth licking it clean.

"Ikuto..." she gasped but the quickly pulled away when she heard footsteps in the snow turning to see Tadase standing there confused on what was going on, but not wanting to find out.

"Tadase-kun." I looked at her as she quickly stood blushing at fiddling with the finger I had in my mouth a sec ago. I don't know if it was because of me or Tadase that she was blushing either way she looked cute.

He didn't say anything but I saw a hurt look in his eyes as he looked from me to her and away.

"It's getting late soon, and what kind of gentleman would I be If I let a lady walk home by herself." He said looking back to her smiling softly. He turned around and began walking away with her. Damn I didn't get to piss him off enough. I chewed on the inside of my lip as I thought of one last thing I could do before she got inside her house for the night. Then it hit me. A snowball. A devilish grin plastered it's self on my face and I was waiting for the devil horns and tail to pop out of no ware with the little red pitch fork, but it never came. How sad. I bent down quickly and began packing snow into a tight ice like ball and began snickering to myself. I looked up to see Tadase smiling lighting at Amu and her blushing and fiddling with her fingers again. Yuck. I made soft gagging sound before giving a small whistle.

"Oi, Tadase!" I yelled and with that he turned to look at me, then it was off. The hard, slick looking snow ball flew from my hands right at him. I planned on hitting him in the chest but I guess my aim was a little off and it was a bit more south, to the unprotected area between his scrawny little chicken legs. I guess I happened to fast for him too since all I know and saw was Tadase turning around smiling, looking worried, then seeing him hunched over himself groaning in pain.

"I guess he still Is a man…" I muttered.

"TUSKIYOMI IKUTO!" It was a minute later that I heard my name being yelled and I couldn't help but laugh and grin before starting to run while a little blonde haired child chased after me.

* * *

**Kuro: Okay Done finally It took all Week!!!  
Amu: It's okay you did good still  
Ikuto: It sucked… Besides the Tadase hurt part…  
Kuro: -.- OMG! I had this weird dream about Shugo chara with a cross of RL and Princess tutu!  
Amu & Ikuto: O.o Why?  
Kuro: IDK! I was asleep listening to Miku Hatsune so My dream Was all PEOPLE I REALLY KNOW GO TO NEW YORK, AND EASTER IS AT IT AGAIN! and AMU HAS BLACK HAIR WHILE FLOATING AND KISSING IKUTO! I don't know it was weird... -.-  
Amu: Ki-kissing I-I-Ikuto?!  
Ikuto: I like that dreams *smirks*  
Amu: ...  
Kuro: I like it too.... Tadase cried like a baby in it cause he was all stuck and had to watch the 'dark' Amu make out with his Brother or something I don't like I said it was weird****  
****Everyone: O.o ....  
Kuro: ^-^  
Ikuto: Kuro's Weird....  
Kuro: =0!!! I am not!  
Ikuto: Uh huh...  
Kuro: -.- am not! Stupid cat....  
Ikuto: Lunatic.  
Kuro: PERVEY OLD MAN!  
Ikuto: -.- Sadistic Psycho!  
Kuro: O.o ... that was mean T.T  
Ikuto: GOOD!  
Kuro: *Sniffles*  
Amu: Well before this gets worse R&R?  
Kuro: * Sniffles* I'm turning this into an Amu x Tadase now....  
Ikuto: O.o NOOOOO!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8: Amu

**Kuro: Alright sorry everyone, that might have been actually checking to see If I've been updating but I just haven't had time lately! But I'm on Spring break now!  
Ikuto: slacker…  
Kuro: -.-  
Amu: Kuro doesn't own Shugo Chara!  
Kuro: At least I'm not some pervy Pedophile. C=**

**Ikuto: O.o ….  
Everyone else: o.o …. AHAHAHAHA!  
Ikuto: -.-**

**

* * *

**

I was speaking happily with Tadase-Kun until the Midnight blue haired ruffian decided to destroy our moment by putting Tadase in pain.

"Tadase-kun!" I shouted seeing him tumble over himself. He seemed to just ignore me as he began glaring at the supposedly grown man running for his life from a high school student, laughing hysterically.

"Tuskiyomi Ikuto!" He yelled before bolting after him. And with that I guess my date with Tadase was over. I sighed and felt a little upset that I wasn't able to actually say goodbye to Tadase, but I'll see him again... won't I?

"Amu-chan!" exclaimed three little chara's when I walked in through the door. They all seemed so happy to see me. I couldn't help but smile back as I put my things away.

"How is Tadase?" Ran asked following me into the kitchen along with the others who also wanted info.

"He's Fine, and so is Ikuto." Why I added that Ikuto was okay? I don't know, but he seemed to be sticking to my mind more after I said his name.

"What happened!" Miki asked flying into my face with the same anxious look that Ran and even Suu had.

"We walked and talked nothing major." I replied looking for something small to snack on for at the moment. Oh no I felt like Ikuto! I had just eaten and I'm looking for a snack!? I'm going to get _huge_!

"Anything else?" Suu asked staying on the counter, watching me carefully.

They seemed to be try to get at something, but I couldn't figure out what it was they wanted to hear.

"Yea, anything... surprising?" Miki asked raising a brow. She had a small smirk on her face, and I felt my face get a little warm. Why did I think of that smirk, the one that only causes trouble?

"They did!" Ran yelled pulling out her pom-poms. "Hooray! Hooray! Amu-chan! Hooray! Hooray!" She began cheering, and it wasn't long before Suu and Miki cheered along with her. Now I was lost.

"They did what?" I asked as the blush began to fade quickly.

"You and Tadase!" Ran Cheered, and like on count Miki and Ran Spun around so their back was too me and wrap their arms around themselves making it look like they were kissing someone else. Suu giggled and clapped her hands at the two.

"Kawaii!" She chimed happily.

I grew bright red then.

"EH!? N-no we didn't! W-We only talked!" I began waving my hands out in front of me trying to tell the truth.

They turned and Miki smirked again.

"You only talked and walked with Tadase.... Alone?" She asked raising a brow and getting closer.

"Eh? We weren't Alone. Ikuto was with us." I said blankly. I guess that bummed them as much as it had me when I found out too.

"Oh..." They all sighed and began to leave the room. I just watched them shocked at their actions. Some friends they are. They only were looking for juicy tidbits. I sighed and gave up looking for a small snack and began to leave the kitchen walking to the bathroom.

"Amu-chan, where are you going?" Ran asked looking to me blankly.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said still continuing up the stairs.

"Amu-desu feels dirty again?" Suu asked looking at me a bit confused. I had taken a shower this morning before the, what felt like forever date. Would it even really be called a date or just a get together? But this time I just wanted to soak really.

"Yea." I said flatly before closing the door to the bathroom behind me.

It seemed to take forever to pry myself from leaning against the door. I wasn't thinking of anything in particular, but I was zoning out on nothing. I trudged towards the basket and began undressing before turning on the radio.

Steam didn't take long to fill the room from the ofuro. I wrapped a small pink towel around my head to keep my hair from getting wet, and stepped into the warm water, slowly settling in, so that my skin could get use to it. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I shut my eyes and allowed the sound of moving water and music on the radio overcome my vacant thoughts. Then the radio host's voice rang through.

"Hey How you all doing tonight? I'm your host Rythm!" came the male voice.

"And I'm Kusukusu!" came the co-host's. I couldn't help but smile knowing who they were, but because of their job, twe never see each other a lot anymore. Maybe once a year if that. Their busy with their work and going to school way out of the area, so I try not to bother them.

"Hey Rhythm, you know Utau as a family relative living close by?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yea I guess a brother is house sitting for a friend of the family, at least that's what she said when interviewers asked how it was being on tour."

"Wonder if he's as talanted as his sister! Haha!"

"Yea, it'd be cool to get him in here and see if we can learn a few more things about her."

"Well, lets keep an eye out for someone that seems to resemble a Hoshina!"

"Baka... if he's listening his going ot hid now..."

"E-hehehe... Probably..."

"Well talking about Ms. Hoshina makes me wanna listen to her songs."

"Well after a few words from our sponsors, we might just have to do that!"

"I'm KusuKusu!"

"And I'm Rhythm! Stay tuned for more awesome tune-age!"

"Did you really just say tune-age?"

I giggled once more and soon began to ignore it. I didn't care about the sponsor's. I cared more about relaxing and trying to figure out what to do tomorrow. I soon found my self humming to a song on the radio and a frowned when it was over.

"And that was Heartful Song, by our very own local pop-star, Utau Hoshina! But of course YOU ALL KNOW THAT!" the males voice came once more.

"Rhythm... save me the embarrassment and shut up..."

"You're cold hearted..."

"I know, NOW! Back to the Music!"

They sounded like they were having so much fun. I wonder if they know Tadase is back in town. THATS IT! A large smile ran acros my face. Why I didn't think of it before I don't know!

"Alright!" I'm going to do it! I'm heading to Tadase's tomorrow and we're making a visit!

I jumped out of the tub and ran out of the bathroom quickly. If I was going to see Tadase, then I needed to look my best.

I began ripping things from my closet, and drawers trying to find the right outfit, and Ran and the others helped. We started doing that some time between 9:30 and 10:30. When I looked back at the clock frustrated from not finding anything I had realized it was almost 2:45 in the morning.

"It's that late already?" I was surprised, I didn't think we had been look that long.

"Hey guys, I think-" I stopped in mid sentence looking over to their basket were the were standing, seeing the little guardians fast asleep with a sock of mine. I couldn't help but smile and pick them up, and putting them back in their eggs.

"Goodnight Amu-chan..." Ran muttered sleepily.

"Goodnight." I should probably do the same. With that I crawled into my bed and began drifting of to sleep with the thought of tomorrow in my head.

»-(¯`v´¯)-» »-(¯`v´¯)-»

I opened my eyes and saw the clock only read 8:36. The sun shone through the crack in my curtains, directly on my face, making it a bit difficult to fall back asleep. Not that I really wanted to, I was to nervous about today.

It took another hour for me to finally decided on something to ware, thanks to Miki at least.

"Can we go with you!?" Ran asked when I finally came down stairs.

"Yea! We wanna see Kiseki and everyone too!" Miki chimed in happily.

"Alright Alright!" They have been in the house for a little while now, so I guess it's only fair.

I got my coat and shoes on and with Shugo Chara's in towe, headed to Tadase's.

"I wonder it Kieski is still determined to rule the world." Miki questioned, causing ran to giggle.

"I am the king! You are the commoners!" Ran mocked him and we all couldn't help but laugh. I began to feel a small ping in my heart. I missed the days at the rose garden and listening to them all playing. It's be nice to do that at least one more time.

»-(¯`v´¯)-» »-(¯`v´¯)-»

"Amu-chan?" Ran asked looking at me confused.

"Amu- chan What's wrong?" Suu asked looking worried.

I _Know _I am. I'm standing in front of Tadase's door, absent minded, and now thinking this wasn't a good idea.

Miki went up and rang the door bell.

"NO!" I yelled but it was too late. I froze up quickly and wanted a few seconds.

"Oh Well darn! He's not home time to come back some other time! Ahahaha!" I tried to hide the nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach. But of course like normal I spoke to soon.

"Hello?" It was Tadase's voice.

"Tadase! It's us!" Ran yelled and giggled.

"Amu? Hold on Ill be right there! Ow- Damn you you-" it cut off.

Who was he yelling at? Did Kieski do something? I shrugged it off cause soon there was a shocked blonde haired and red eyed boy staring at me.

"Hinamori-san!" He said shocked and smiling quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"Ehto... I uh... thought it's be okay if I brought them over! I mean They have missed Kiseki and all!" I said laughing nervously. I saw Suu giggling at me, Miki sighing at me, and Ran glaring at me. They obviously saw right through my lie.

"Oh! Well come in please! I wasn't expecting company so the house is a bit messy, I'm sorry." He said stepping aside and leading me into the house.

"Doesn't seem to have changed much, huh?" I said trying to make small talk.

"Yea, It feels good to be home again." He smiled at the home. "Would like anything to drink? Or eat?" He asked trying to make me feel at home.

"No I already at." I lied. I was to nervous that if I ate anything it would come back up.

"Alright, well -," he stopped when a buzzer sound went off. He laughed nervously a bit. "Um, can you excuse me. Like I said I wasn't expecting company." Great I'm being a burden...

"I'll be right back." and with that he disappeared. Not long after we heard Commoner! being yelled and the a small chara chasing after another came flying into the room.

"Haha! Look at me I'm can pretend to be a king too! -nya!" yelled the cat like chara. I remembered seeing him before. Yoru, If I remember correctly.

"I am a king! No give it back!" Kieski yelled.

"KIESKI!" Ran and the others shouted flying over and basically tackling him

"Commoners?!" he questioned looking confused. "GET THE CROWN!" he demanded ignoring them at first.

"Okay!" the girls giggled and began chasing Yoru.

"Now I know hoe Ikuto feels - Nya!" He snickered a flew off.

Yea... he's Ikuto's alright.

It became silent in the room and I soon began to look around. I decided I'd just go wait in Tadae's room for him. When I walked in I felt like I walked into the past, everything was the same, expect there seemed to be more pictures. I smiled seeing ones of him and I, and the guardians back at Seiyo. It felt so simple then. When I thought I saw all the pictures their were, I sat in the chair at his desk. Paper's were scattered all over, and just chuckled and shook my head looking away, well I was going to till something with a shine caught my eye. I looked again closely to see another picture laying underneath some paper's on the desk. My curiosity of course got the better of me, and I reached to grab it. I was confused at the picture. In it were three children, one was obviously Tadase, but the other two... I didn't know them. One was a small girl looking about the same age as Tadase at the time with blond pigtails. Maybe a sister I don't know about!? If he has a sister where is she? Oh no... maybe h doesn't talk about her cause she's....she's... NO! Stop it Amu! Don't think like that and DON'T ask about it either. The one in the middle of the picture, who Tadase and the small girl clung too looked familiar. He had such a mature look to him for only looking a few years older than the others. In his hands were a bow and violin. So this kid was at least musically talented. I chewed my lips and frustrated that I couldn't put my finger on who he reminded me of. Damn my brain. I'm to focused on Tadase that I can't-

My thoughts were interrupted when a musical melody came to my ear. It sounded like some was practicing scales on a... a violin once again... Damn my curiosity! I began to follow the tune, and it soon turned into Yuuki Na Uta, I song I knew by heart. I couldn't help myself from smiling and to sing out loud still following the tune. Was Tadase in music now? If he was, I have to say It was really good! I soon heard the music loud and clear but didn't want to open my eyes, when the final chord was plaid I opened them. They widened and I began to blush. There stood that damn cat! Half Naked at that!

"Uh... I uh..." I began to stammer not sure what to do! There stood a have naked man, that I barely knew and I just embarrassed myself in front of him! Why is he here anyways!? It's this Tadae's house.

"So you're the pervy type huh?" He asked. I looked seeing the god forsaken smirk on his face.

"N-NO!" I shouted puffing up angry. I looked around myself and realized I had just let myself into his room. I was right in the middle of it.

"I-i'm sorry!" I said biting my lip and looking down.

"Whatever... just do me a favor..." When I looked up he was closer to me, less than in just arms reach. Like I could smell his musky oder easily. I couldn't help but blush. My heart raced. Wait. WHY ARE YOU RACING!? IT'S IKUTO! STOP IT!

"Well?" He asked watching me carefully.

"W-what..."

"Get singing lessons." and with that he walked past me to his closet.

"OI! I'm not that bad!" Jerk...

"One of my strings almost broke... I blame your bad singing." He muttered not looking at me. I glared at him about to leave, until I saw the same picture that was in Tadase's room. It finally clicked. Violin, serious looking expression, Midnight blue hair, It was Ikuto! But who the hell was that girl!?

"How's that girl?" Ikuto would probably just say something cocky, like 'what you jealous?' or at least something along thoes lines.

"Huh?" He looked, "My younger sister." he went back to what he was doing.

"Really?" I walked up closer to her and looked closer. "She's cute, where she at now?"

"Touring." He said it so bluntly.

I cocked a brow and then saw another picture, making everything click.

"YOUR SISTER IS UTAU HOSHINA!?"

* * *

**Kuro: Well there's the 8th chapter everyones been waiting for! Sorry it took so long! C=  
Ikuto" No you're not...  
Kuro: I'm working on the rest right now! And I actually have the ending now! Iwasn't sure but I finally think I found something that will Fit! So I'll hopefully get more chapters in before I post it  
Ikuto: I like the ending... *smirks*  
Amu and Tadase: I DON'T!  
Kuro: Shut up neither of you have a say in the matter! Mwahahaha!!!  
Ikuto: This is the only time I think I've liked you so far Kuro  
Kuro: -.- You are suppose to like me the entire time... or I'll change the ending...  
Ikuto: O.o I lied, I think you're awesome?  
Kuro: Better! ^.^ now... R&R!!!**

**.^------^.  
(=^W^=) KuroxNeko**


	9. Chapter 9: Ikuto

**Amu: Kuro's not in a good mood  
Ikuto: When is she...****Amu: -.- .... AS I WAS SAYING! *Ahem* Since Kuro's not in a good mood, I'll make it short and simple, She doesn't own Shugo Chara or anything associated with it! C=****kuto: Hey Amu-koi...  
Amu: -.- ... what do you want Ikuto  
Ikuto: ... *snickers* your a perv...  
Amu: N-NO I'M NOT!!!!**

* * *

"_YOU'RE _her brother!? The one evey one has been talking about!?" she looked like she just found out Tadase's true sexual preference.

"What of it?" I asked blankly finally putting a shirt on.

"W-why are you here then?! Wait... You're living here!?"

"That was some serious Sherlocking there Watson." I said rolling my eyes. And this girl made it into High school? What's her issue anyways. What did she hope it was only Tadase here so she can be all "girly" with him? Why is she here anyways. Where's Yoru? He's suppose to inform me of these things.

"Oh.." he attitude changed quickly and when I looked at her, I actually began to feel sorry for being rude. I sighed. Why was she so... so... I don't know.

"Aren't you bothered you wont see her for the holidays?" She asked. She was bitting her lip, still looking at the ground. Even looking upset made her cute. I growled, but got an Idea and smirked.

"No, why would I be," I asked walking closer to her. I wrapped one arm around her waist, and placed another beneath her hair pulling her extremely close to me. "I have you this year, Amu-koi." I said with my signature smirk plastered to my face. That had done it, she went from being upset, to shocked and bright red.

"I-Ikuto... I..." She gulped, and looked at me innocently. You what? What are you thinking? Why was this girl so hard to read. For some reason she was actually getting my heart to begin racing. God the temptation was horrible to bare. Why does she have to look so damn good?

"Hinamori-chan?" We both looked to see Tadase standing there with a basket of my clothes.

"Tadase-kun!" She shouted shoving me away. Damn that little brat. I sighed to myself and held out my hand for the clothes.

"Your girlfriend doesn't have very good manners." I said and with that they both blushed, and the feeling of being surrounded by children were back. I couldn't help myself from watching her leave, and kind of wishing Tadase wouldn't have been home. I'm so sick. Having that urge for some high school girl. One who acted 12 at that. What was she going to say?

"Ikuto ~nya!" Yoru finally shouted but I just ignored him and stared out the window.

"Ikuto ~nya?" he continued to look at me, and I could tell he was beginning to worry for me. Before I could say anything, someone else yelled attack! When I looked There were 4 little chara's flying at us, I looked at Yoru and saw he had Kieski's crown and laughed to myself. Such a good kitty.

»-(¯`v´¯)-» »-(¯`v´¯)-»

It's been almost 10 hours since I had that little pink haired girl in my room and the smell of strawberry's was still strong, lingering, pissing me off. Damn her.

"Yoru! Sit still!" yelled one of her chara's. That little blue thing sat on my violin case, a sketch pad in hand, while Yoru possed in some werid fashion. I think he's mocking Kieski. Or maybe just cramps? Either way, all five of them have decided to hangout in my room, since Yoru hid that damn crown. I think I'll get him a fish later as a treat.

"Ran! Miki! Suu!" Amu was calling.

"In here!" They all shouted in unison. I quickly sat open when I saw my door be pushed open a little more than it already was.

"Why are you in here? Dose Ikuto-" she stopped talking when she noticed me sitting there. If I'm right she was blushing too. Did Tadase do something?

"You are in here still... I'm sorry About them. Guys come one, leave him alone." She half ways muttered looking down before looking at the group of five.

"They're fine." I said blankly before falling back onto my bed, laying down with my hands above my head. "As long as they don't break anything." I saw her biting her lip from the corner of my eye. Was she debating on something, or just weird?

"Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" I asked. That got her. She puffed like a fish with embarrassment.

"Tadase-kun, is not my boyfriend!" She shouted. "I can do as I please." And with that she crossed her arms across her chest.

"If you do that they'll go flat again." I said referring to her chest. Once again she puffed up and glared at me.

"Pervert."

"You're the pervert, at least I don't come walking into your room with out and invitation." That obviously got something in that little head of hers to turn over, and start chewing her lip again.

"Hinamori-san! The cab is here!" Tadase called from in the living room I think. Why was there a cab here?

"Ehto...Ikuto..." I stopped thinking rand noticed she had gotten with in arms length of me, still biting her bottom lip, and now twiddling her fingers. I don't know how long I was, but I found myself staring again. She was so close, and on her own free will. What was she planning? Was she going to hit me or something? Oh no, Was I going to be... womanized like Tadase!?

My once again random thoughts stopped when there was weight on my chest and pink hair in my face. "Thank you." She said, before finally pushing off my chest and smiling. She began giggling and I'm not sure why. But I did feel a little warmer than normal. Oh God! I wasn't blushing was I!? THIS WOMAN IS A DEMON!

"For?" I asked watching her carefully.

"The other night... that drunk. I was scared that something was going to happen, but..., Thank you." And with that she turned to the chara's nodding her head to the door.

"We'll come play with you again Yoru!" They shouted as they left the room.

So she did notice it was me. Why did she wait till now to say anything?

"And I know I can't really do anything to repay you for it but," she looked at me once more, "if you think of anything I can do for you, let me know. As Payment." and with that, the smile that had my head racing was gone. I rose from my bed and walked to the window seeing her saying good-bye to Tadase and getting into the cab. Even after it had left I still stood there staring down the rode.

"Ikuto~nya?"

Once Again, nothing.

"...Ikuto ~nya..."

»-(¯`v´¯)-» »-(¯`v´¯)-»

It's a quater to midnight, and I haven't slept a wink. Today's actions seemed to haunt my every thought. I mean... I barely ate chocolate. CHOCOLATE FOR GODS SAKE! Amu Hinamori, who was this demon girl that had me. Yoru was fast asleep in his egg, and I got out of bed to sit by the window once more. Amu Hinamori. Those sad eyes where all I saw, and that lonely smile. What did she have to be upset about? She was alive. Had friends. A boyfriend (whether or not she wanted to admit it.) Why did she look like that. '_Aren't you bothered you won't see her for the holidays?_' I could hear that phrase in my head for some odd reason. Of course I'm not, my sister's a big girl, and I have Yoru, and even Tadase. So it's not like I'm going to be alone for Christmas or anything. The image of a few days ago, when I went with Tadase to Amu's for the first time. There was a car leaving as we walked up, her standing there at the door looking like she was hurt. Why? ' _If you can think of anything that I can do for you, just let me know._' That was a basic tease. Damn her. She is like... the grovernent if it had the face of a girl. Manipulative, and cunning. God it's hot...

And damn my male cravings. I couldn't help but find myself jumping from post to post to get to a home with a young girl fast asleep in her bed, waiting. When I looked to the driveway I saw there till wasn't a car there. Do they not really own one? My mouth felt almost dry when I reached for the handle to her balcony door. She's probably asleep anyways, so it's not like I'm worried. And she did say _anything _you can't just say anything to a guy and ex_pect_ him not to take it that way, can you? Sure enough, I walked in to find three eggs closed in the corner, and a small pink haired girl in the bed asleep. My instincts seemed to be telling me 'ASSHOLE! I'M GETTING WHAT I CAME FOR!' and I was soon at the foot of her bed crawling over slowly, trying not to wake her. She looked so peaceful, laying there almost completely beneath me. I was having a hard time to bring myself to actually do anything seeing as that was technically be considered ILLEGAL! I began inching my ways a bit closer and closer.

"Mama..." I froze. Was she waking up? I was beginning to jump back if she was, and get out quickly.

"Come home... Ami... Papa." he continued to mutter. She rolled over and I saw a tear run down her cheek.

Was she really alone this Christmas? All urges up until then were gone and I dropped my head sighing in relief I think. I slowly began to retrace my steps about to leave.

"Please come home..." she muttered once more. Demon. I walked back over to the side of her bed seeing that it looked like a few more tears had come from her sleeping eyes. I reached down lightly whipping them away, and pulling her covers up more.

"Amu..." I whispered lightly.

"Hmm? Mama?" She questioned, her eyes still shut. Cute. I couldn't help but smile.

"No, Ikuto."

"Oh... hi." she seemed to begin to smile and her tone lightened. I sighed, what I was about to do, was maybe something I wa going to regret for the rest of my life.

"Amu... Go out with me tomorrow." I said expecting her to finally wake up and slap me.

"Mhmm, okay." she said still smiling. My edgy feeling seemed to disappear with those words, and that smile.

"Goodnight Amu-koi." I said before a almost unnoticeable smile came to my lips, while I pushed a peace of hair from her face, seeing her blushing and still smiling.

"Goodnight, Ikuto..."

»-(¯`v´¯)-» »-(¯`v´¯)-»

It's now almost 1:30 and I'm finally laying in bed. I think I can actually sleep now. Weird. All the turn of events that lead to the pretty much date with Amu tomorrow where clear from my head, and I was beginning to drift off easily to sleep now with the pink haired demon girl in my thoughts.

...

Wait...

A DATE WITH AMU!?

* * *

**Kuro: Once again, I should have been doing homework But I hate midterms....  
****Ikuto: You're gonna get lazy and fail and get kicked out of the damn college you know.  
Kuro: -.- I'll become a writer!****  
Ikuto: And you'd fail at that... you suck..****  
Kuro: -.- It's because of you that I don't wanna right this... that Attitude makes me wanna just stop it now!  
Amu: But Kuro, the readers....****  
Kuro: That's why I haven't... and Question to you readers, does the story seemed to have changed at all like tone wise? I mean I haven't written in a while and I'll be fine with any constructive criticism you can give me really =]****  
Ikuto: you just don't wanna do it your self.  
****Kuro: ...****Amu: Well before this gets ugly! R&R****  
Kuro: FLEA INFESTED CAT!****  
Ikuto: STUPID HALF-PINT WITCH!  
Amu: *sigh***

**.^------^.  
(=^W^=) KuroxNeko**


	10. Chapter 10: Amu

**Kuro: Alright, Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while-  
Ikuto: She's just Lazy  
Kuro: -.- You know… you're the reason I don't like writing…  
Ikuto: Aww poor Baby  
Kuro: Pedophile…  
Ikuto:O.o  
Amu: Here it goes again -.-  
Ikuto: Fatass  
Kuro: O.O I'VE LOST 20 LBS YOU FLEE BITTEN FELINE!  
Ikuto: -growls- Half Pint  
Amu: Kuro doesn't own anything-  
Ikuto: That's because she's a poor, cracked out, fat-  
Kuro: THAT'S IT! -Attacks Ikuto-  
Amu: -sighs- …~Amu~**

I woke up feeling a little more energized the I usually do. Like I was going to do something special today. Oh well.

Ran and the others were already up so it seemed since their eggs laid open Shugo Chara-less.

I finally rolled out of bed and yawned before stretching and heading down the stairs to get hit in the face with a flying green thing. When I looked It was Suu crying and hugging my face.

"Amu~!" She cried. I then saw one of her pigtails were messed up and she had white powder on her dress and face.

"Apologize!" I heard Ran yell, and soon after I saw a little pink puff ball flew past chasing and screaming at a snickering spiky thing, then is clicked that Yoru was here. I panicked and looked around quickly relieved to see his feline companion was no where to be found. I sighed in relief before looking back at Suu to see Miki with pain on her face fixing Suu's hair.

"What is going on?" I asked walking to the kitchen getting a rag to wipe off Suu and Miki.

Suu was to busy crying and Ran was busy trying to kill Yoru it seemed. Miki finally patted Suu's back trying to calm her down and looked to me.

"Yoru showed up earlier this morning when we were eating and began causing problems." She said growling a bit hugging the now sniffling Suu.

"He knocked over all the flour when I was baking." Suu said before crying again. I looked and it was true. Why I didn't notice it sooner I have no Idea. The floor and counter where covered with flour and a pile sat on the flour where the bag tipped over with the bag laying on top of it. I sighed knowing I'd have to clean that up and that now I'd have to buy more.

"We tried to catch him and make his clean it up but he just ran away laughing, and so me and Ran chased after him, when he ran into all my paints." Miki said pointing to the living room. Which would explain the paint on her face. I walked over and groaned seeing paint spilled all over the coffee table.

"And then he sprayed me with water from the sink making my hair friz!" Ran yelled throwing the tied up Yoru on the table in front of Suu and Miki. He glared at him placing a hand on her hips looking like some little pick cotton ball.

I felt a little bad watching them slowly get closer to him as he laughed uneasily and tried calling for help. It was like throwing him to the wolves or something.

When they were down, well I should say Ran and Miki were done, see as the most Suu could do was cry and flick him with flour, the battered Yoru began to help us clean up. If he tried to run away or pull something Miki and Ran were right there pulling on the string they tied to his tail.

It was around noon when we were finally all done. I was still in my pajamas, with bed head, flour and paint all over me when the door bell finally rang. I groaned and walked over opening it forgetting about my appearance since I was too aggregated to care.

"Ikuto~nya!" Yoru cried finally pulling off the string that kept him attached to Miki and Ran.

I looked and there stood the tall dark and mysterious Ikuto.

"What-" I began to say before I saw him laugh a bit.

"I'm sorry, Am I early sleepy head?" He asked walking past me and into the house.

"Ikuto~nya!" Yoru began to cry as he grabbed onto Ikuto's shirt.

"So this is were you disappeared to." Ikuto said looking down at the beaten up Yoru before laughing. "What happened to you?" He blurted.

"They are eviilll~Nya" Yoru said looking at the girls. Ikuto looked at the kitchen counter to see the tired three and laughed some more.

"Well If Yoru's been here all this time that explains your appearance Amu-koi." He said looking to me and smirking.

Cocked a brow and then looked down. I'M STILL A MESS! I panicked and ran upstairs to my room and then the bathroom washing up and changing before coming down to see the damn cat man still standing in my house petting Yoru on the head smiling softly as the chara slept in his hand. You know he doesn't look so evil when he looks like this. I smiled softly and then his attention was directed towards me and that damn smirked appeared. Never mind… He's still a jerk.

I glared and walking into the kitchen leaning against the counter glaring at him still, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Didn't I tell you, you'll go flat if you keep that up." He said smirking at me again before looking down at Yoru and placing him on the counter near the others, who were also asleep by now. I hate him.

"What do you want?" I growled not moving my arms.

"Came to get you for our date. Remember. You owe me, and you even agreed to it last night." he was still smirking and coming closer to me.

"What are you-" I stopped and thought. I had some weird dream last night that Ikuto asked me out, I don't know why I did, but I did. Then my expression went from annoyed to confused to embarrassed in only seconds flat. That wasn't a dream.

"I-I wasn't thinking!" I shouted and then realized he was basically hovering over me.

"A date's a date, Amu-koi." He seemed to almost whisper it. I could feel his breath on my face, and the smell of his mouth wash like he just brushed his teeth or something.

"I…" I began to speak but I couldn't think of anything to say. His musky voice held my mind captive. What am I suppose to do now? He was here and seemed like he wasn't about to leave unless I was with him. I bit my lip and began trying to clear my mind and think of something quick. Damn it.

"Hurry up and get your things." He said backing away from me and heading to the door. "I don't like to be kept waiting long." and with that him and that dreaded smirk of his disappeared out the door.

I stood there for a moment in a daze and soon walked over to the window to see if he disappeared. NOPE! He was there standing outside my door just staring. He was serious wasn't he? Well what other choice do I have. I did say anything… and I guess I did agree to it even if it was with a dirty little trick. I sighed in defeat and pulled on my socks and shoes walking out the door while I put my coat on.

"Took you long enough." He said with a smartass tone.

"I'm only going for a few minutes then I'm coming back home, got it?" I said glaring at him as I began walking to the street.

"As you wish." He said I could hear that smirk of his showing up again and it just made my blood boil. I hope Tadase doesn't know about this… or finds out. I'm sorry Tadase…

I walked with him for a few minutes and didn't say anything I just got more and more embarrassed by the people that were staring at us whispering 'is she his sister?' 'they aren't together are they?' and things like 'she's so young' and 'He's with that?' it was starting to irritate me badly.

"I'm going home." I said turning away but not being able to go anywhere cause he had grabbed my arm already.

"Why, were here." He said. I looked to see his eyes else where and when I followed them I saw an amusement park.

"Haha very funny." I said, "Now can you let go of me so I can go home?"

"I'm serious, come on." He said beginning to pull me inside.

"I-Ikuto! It's the middle of winter!" I shouted as he pulled me along.

"And?" He said continuing to walk like he know something I didn't.

"And~ the park is closed. Now can we go before we get in trouble." I said beginning to tug my arm away from him. Then the lights on everything went on and music started playing. It was almost dark out and I couldn't help but stop and stare at it in awe. When I looked back at Ikuto I saw him closed a control panel and smiling triumphantly at me.

"How did you know-" I began.

"My family owns the park, now are we just going to stand here, or," he then held out his hand to me and smirked softly. "are we going to start this date?" I don't know if the cold was just getting to me or what but for some weird reason, I felt… intrigued by Ikuto and didn't hesitate to grab his hand and follow along with him.

**Kuro: WAM! It's been a few months and I've been jotting down little things about whats going to happen in the next few chapters, but just haven't had time to write them down! XD  
Amu: O.o … -looks around- Ehto…. Where's Ikuto?  
Kuro: Anyways I'm going to try to finish this up quickly, I should be able to since my main distractions are gone, and I'm going to be going on Vacation for a week for my birthday So I'll finally have some free time! XD  
Amu: Kuro?  
Kuro: HAHAHAHAHA!  
Everyone else: -hears muffled yelling and slamming around from inside Kuro's closet.- O.o  
Kuro: I feel so alive! C=****Everyone else: … -backs away slowly-  
Kuro: -scary face- And where do you all think you're going?  
Amu: Ehto… N-No where? Hehehe  
Kuro: -.- He stays in there now…  
Everyone else: : XD NOW MY FELLOW READERS! PUSH THE BUTTON!**

** . ^ - ^ .  
(****=^w^=****) xKuroxNekox**


	11. Chapter 11: Ikuto

**Kuro: Alright it's raining, I just have the youngest one to watch now, so it's pretty quite in the house soooo I'm gonna attempt to get the next chapter up.  
Ikuto: And you'll still fail at  
Kuro: O.O … -.-… who let you out of your cage?  
Amu: Well technically you can officially say now Ikuto came out of the closet  
Everyone else: XD AHAHAAHAHAHA!  
Ikuto: -.- I hate you all…  
Kuro: GOOD! Now… SHUT UP! C=**

* * *

When I woke up I laid in bed for a while and stared at my ceiling. It was quite in the house, no Yoru whining, no Kiseki yelling. I like it. The kiddy king seemed to be busy doing something in the kitchen, I thinking making lunch? What time is it? Is it really that late already? Oh well, I can work with this… I think.

"Oi, Where's Yoru?" I asked walking into the kitchen and grabbing the milk just drinking it from the carton.

"I don't know or ca- Don't do that!" Tadase yelled at me for drinking it.

"Quite whining…" I growled, " You're almost as bad as Yoru sometimes." and with that I put the milk away and got in the shower and got ready so the turn of events that was going to happen tonight.

I decided to get in the shower and got dressed shortly after before heading towards the door.

"Where are you going looking like that?" Tadase asked cocking a brow at me from the couch.

I looked down at myself at the dark jeans, black shirt, and dark gray shirt I had unbuttoned over it. I have to say, I look pretty damn good.

"It's a little thing us adults like to call a date." I said grabbing my coat and putting it on. "Don't worry you'll know all about it when you grow up." I said smirking at the angry expression on his face while I walked out the door.

»-(¯`v´¯)-» »-(¯`v´¯)-»

I thought it was cute. Amu's little dirty appearance that is. But in jeans that hugged her curves, chains and a off the shoulder black and red striped long sleeve, she looked looked cute too. She was quite and I knew why. I would be nervous to be by someone as handsome as me too! But with every comment that was made when we walked past people I glared at them a little. And who that hell are they to decide crap like this? It's none of their business if she's with me. They're just jealous.

»-(¯`v´¯)-» »-(¯`v´¯)-»

Her expression when she saw the park when I hit the lights… I don't think I can ever forget it. It was almost captivating seeing the enjoyment on her face, and I was a little shocked when she took my hand so willingly. I couldn't help but smile a bit as we began to walk while she held my hand like a child or something.

"But it's still the middle of winter." she said looking up at me before looking at all the rides and things.

"That's why I thought we'd stick to all the indoor things." I said leading her to a funhouse.

Once we enter the entrance it was like we were in a completely different world. Her laughter filled the place and her smile seemed to never end. There were times she yelled at me for scaring her, but it was worth it to she her blush and then laugh some more. We went to the haunted house next and she clung to me screaming at everything. It was quite amusing till I walked out with her fuming and a hand print on my face from laughing at her.

"Soooooo What next then?" I asked and she placed a finger on her chin tapping it looking around. "Hmm…." she said not sure.

"Let's go this way." She finally answered beginning to walk off again. I just stood there smiling. I couldn't help it. She seemed to be having so much fun and I was glad for it surprisingly.

"Ikuto-kun?" I looked up and saw her staring at me before smiling. Wait what did she call me? Kun? I stared blankly before smiling softly and feeling my face get a little warm and dropped my head looking away from her. I wasn't blushing was I? NO! NOT HAPPENING! The great Ikuto Tsukiyomi does not blush, or ANYTHING! Demon girl.

I sighed and looked up to see her in front of me looking at me confused.

"Ikuto?" I was a bit surprised she was so close but tried to get off the topic by patting her head and walking on.

"There is still the house of mirrors." I said pointing and hearing her running up next to me.

"Well we'll go there then!" She said happily grabbing my hand and pulling my along. I started finding my self wishing more and more that this night wouldn't end.

She walked in and began laughing at the images that appeared from the mirrors.

"Now I'm taller then you shorty." She said grinning and looking at the mirrors. Hers made her extremely tall and thin and mine was short and fat.

"Only in the mirrors." I said placing a hand on her head. "Shorty." she glared at me and swatted my hand away.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." she said turning away and continuing on. I soon lost sight of her and wandered on me own wondering where she was. She was short so I mean she could hide anywhere. I made my way to the exit and saw her standing there looking around the park confused and scared.

"Ikuto- kun?" she yelled out. Aww she's calling out for me.

"Ikuto -k-" she was cut off and screamed from feeling amt arms wrap around her from behind.

"I-IKUTO!" she yelled blushing deeply and trying to pull my arms off her.

"You're warm." I muttered softly and she blushed even more.

"I-Ikuto…" she muttered looking away from me and finally giving up on getting me off her. After a few minutes of just standing there she finally said something. "It's getting late and the others are probably wondering where we are." she pulled away from me and I let her go.

»-(¯`v´¯)-» »-(¯`v´¯)-»

"Ikuto~nya" Yoru yelled flying at me when we arrived at Amu's.

"Oh you're still here?" I said blankly as the crying chara hugged my shirt.

"I didn't know where you were!" he cried not letting go of me.

"He woke up and scared crying because Ikuto-kun wasn't here." the small pink one said.

"Amu-chan! Where were you?" the blue one scolded Amu and she just laughed nervously and apologized. I decided to take my leave now with the crying Yoru before I got yelled at by them. I was almost to the street when I head my name.

"Ikuto-kun!" I looked back to see Amu running out towards me.

"W-what are you doing? You don't have shoes or a coat on!" I yelled at her beginning to push her back to the house. I stopped when I felt her arms around me.

"I had fun today… thank you." she said smiling at me before running back inside.

I stood there stunned.

"Ikuto-~nya?" Yoru whinned.

I said nothing.

"Oi Ikuto! Are you feeling alright? ~Nya" Yoru was right in my face but I still had nothing to say.

"Oi! Ikuto! Your face is all red~nya!" And he was right my face was hot and I have no idea why.

"We're leaveing Yoru." I said blankly before looking away and beginning to walk home.

"I-ikuto~nya?" He said softly before following along.

Amu Hinamori… she really is something else isn't she.

* * *

**Kuro: BAM! It looked a lot longer then in the word document tho T.T  
Ikuto: FAIL-UR!  
Kuro: -.- I can make her hate you in the next one instead of the other thing ya know...  
Ikuto: O.o What's gonna happen in the next one?  
Tadase: T.T I don't like the next one...  
Kuro: DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU LIKE IT! Now GET BACK IN YOUR CORNER!  
Tasdse: T.T *sits in corner*  
Ikuto & Amu: ... O.o  
Ikuto: why the hell does he get to know!  
Kuro: Cause it's his chapter now shut up.  
Ikuto: O.O WHAT!  
Amu: ... Hit the green button?  
Kuro: YES YES YES! PUSH IT! PUSH IT!  
Ran: to the limit?  
Kuro: NO! xD****Ikuto: TELL ME WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN!**

**. . ^ - ^ . .  
(=^W^=) KuroxNeko ~desu  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Tadase

Kuro: Hey Everyone...  
Amu: Kuro has been getting really sick lately =C  
Ikuto: Who cares she still should have been writing... -.-  
Kuro: -.- ...  
Ikuto: Ooooh did I make the half pint witch angry~ -Smirks-  
Kuro: Here's the Next Chapter Everyone.  
Ikuto: O.o K-kuro?  
Amu: -Sighs- Kuro doesn't own anything.

**

* * *

**

_~The Day of the date~_

When I woke up for some reason my chest hurt. I don't know why maybe heart burn from something? Or Maybe I slept funny. It didn't matter I was in a good mood either way. It was quite, Ikuto and Yoru weren't annoying me... yet, and I had decided I'm going to finally tell Amu-chan. I know it's a little dumb seeing as I'm leaving soon, but I want it to be said. I just have to.

I was able to get a lot done in the house since I didn't have the pests. It was nice to be in a peaceful place again. I was able to clean the string that was left all over the living room thanks to Yoru and everyone else the day before. It was nice to have them all here tho. I do have to Admit that. I smiled softly when I brought another load of Laundry to the living room and set it down on the table. It was around noon and I'm assuming Kieski was hungry from helping me out all morning, and i was feeling a bit on empty my self.

"Do you need help Tadase?" Kieski asked coming up next to me as I laid things out on the counter.

"It's alright Kieski, Just take a break, you've helped alot today." I said smiling at him. He sighed and smiled back as her sat on the counter watching me. I ad only a few more minutes of bliss until...

"Oi, Where's Yoru?"

I glared a bit and sighed to myself. Good bye Tranquility...

"I don't Know or ca- Don't do that!" I began to answer his question until I heard the refrigerator open and saw Ikuto once again drinking from the milk carton.

"Quite Whining." he mumbled before grumbling something else under his breath and began walked away.

"Stupid cat..." I growled glaring at him before turning back to my meal.

A few minutes later I was sitting and eating in the living room and relaxing a bit. I deserve it right? I looked up after placing my plate down and sighing in content to see Ikuto heading straight towards the door.

"Where are you going looking like that?" I asked. He was dressed decently and he was leaving now? He either never leaves or doesn't decide to take his little strolls till there's no one else left awake in the entire city.

"It's a little thing us adults like to call a date." he said grabbing his coat as I glared. "Don't worry you'll know all about it when you grow up." Then there was tat stupid smirk of his. I glared even harder and growled a bit. while he left.

"Stupid Cat!" I shouted turning to the tv and glaring some more.

"Tadase?" Kieski said looking at me confused.

"I really do hate that man..." I growled before getting up and cleaning some more.

»-(¯`v´¯)-» »-(¯`v´¯)-»

I decided to do the rest of the laundry cause we all know Ikuto won't do it.

A few of his things were mixed with mine so I sighed and did them as well. When they were finally done I went to his room and placed it on his bed. As I was walking out I noticed his desk looked as it had been used recently. Which is weird for him. I was about to ignore it till I saw a list that said possible date places. Feeling a little curious I looked at the list and could see where he wrote things in and got mad at the idea and just scratched it out violently. So he's really taking some thought into this date thing. Maybe she'll straighten him out. I chuckled a bit at the thought of Tuskiyomi Ikuto becoming an actually citizen.

I pushed the entertaining thought from my mind and sighed as I left the room. I finished a bit more cleaning and soon began to relax again.

"Tasade! I'm hungry!" Kieski shouted as he lay on the table infront of me.

I looked at him for a momment and smiled softly.

"I guess It is time to eat again huh?" He stood and stretched walking to the kitchen. We had enough food to make dinner for Kieski and I since I'm assuming Ikuto won't be home til late if at all. What bothered me tho was at a second glance we had almost nothing for Christmas Eve tomorrow! I sighed. Just after I thought all the work was done, I find more to do. I made the dinner for Kieski and Myself, and shortly afterwards Kieski went and relaxed some more on the couch. I took this quite opportunity to get things for tomorrow.

"Tasade! Where are you going!" Kieski shouted getting up quickly.

"Shopping, don't worry. I'll be right back. Stay here in case Tuskiyomi comes home. I don't want him wrecking the place I spent all day cleaning." I said. I could just imagine it too. I leave Ikuto's date realize how ridiculous he is and he comes home and decided at do as he pleases like normal leaving yet _another_ mess for me to clean... There are times I wonder if the man will ever find anyone to put up with him.

»-(¯`v´¯)-» »-(¯`v´¯)-»

After the hour or so of shopping ans stocking up on things I began to head back. I kind of wondered how Tuskiyomi's date was going. He should be at the amusement park I believe. I only know that cause on the list in his room amusement park was circled 8 million times and 'perfect' was written underlined next to it. I debated wether or not I wanted to take the little detour and see if he was there. See who this mystery girl is. Before I know it I could see the entrance of the amusement park. I guess I realyl wanted to see the date. I chuckled a bit thinking about all the way this girl could look. And if it even was a girl. I do have my doubts about Ikuto sometimes.

"I-IKUTO!" I heard a voice that was familiar but I couldn't figure out from where. I walked closer to the entrance and from what I saw I wish I didn't let my curiosity get the best of me.

Amu... and Ikuto...

I bit my lip and quickly left running straight home.

»-(¯`v´¯)-» »-(¯`v´¯)-»

"Tadese, Welcome home!" Kieski said smiling happily as I ran past him towards my room.

"Tadase? Hey Tadase!" Kieski called after me but I didn't want anything to do with anyone at the moment.

My room was quite and dark. Just where I wanted to be. Isolated from the rest of the world. There were a few times Kieski tried getting in, but I didn't leave my ball like form in the corner of my room.

Why did it have to be her... Why was I to late... Why...

»-(¯`v´¯)-» »-(¯`v´¯)-»

A little while later I left the home when the cab arrived. Kieski staid quite as I stared out the window in silence. How could nii-san do that? He _knew_ my feelings... And Amu... what happened to the things we shared in the past... Why did I lose it all?

"Hey kid we're here." The cab driver said as he looked at me. He had a bit of a worried look on his face. "Do you need help with you're things? Free of charge for the holiday!" he added seeming to try and cheer me up. I just dropped my head.

"I don't care anymore." I said blankly getting out and grabbing my things as well.

The walk through the terminal seemed like the most inviting thing I had ever seen since coming back home.

This was it. Farewell Home..

Goodbye... Amu Hinamori...

**

* * *

Kuro: There.  
Amu: NOOOOOO! TADASE! T.T  
Tadase: T.T I told you I didn't like this chapter...  
Ikuto: O.o Kuro is fat...  
Kuro: So Sorry everyone for not having this up sooner. Like Said before I've been getting extremly sick lately and betwwen two jobs, getting, sick, moving, and school a lot of things fell thru...  
Suu: It's okay ~Desu ^.^  
Ikuto: -.- Kuro's a cracked out hoe...  
Kuro: But I'll try to get more up as soon as I can. I'm really aiming to get the last chapter up by Christmas day by the latest.  
Ikuto: ...  
Kuro: Oh and before I forget Ikuto!  
Amu: O.o  
Ikuto: -.- What...  
Kuro: -smiles evilly and cracks knuckles- I missed you soooooo much! -evil laugh-  
Ikuto: O.O !  
Amu: -Sighs-**

** . .^-^ . .  
(=^w^=) KuroxNeko ~desu**


	13. Chapter 13: Amu

**Kuro: Alright I have only about a week untill Christmas and my goal is to get my last chapter up Either ON Christmas or Hopefully Christmas Eve sometime at night C=  
Ikuto: And we all know you'll fail...  
Kuro: ^.^ -Throws book at Ikuto-  
Ikuto: Shiittttt -Ducks- O.O  
Amu: O.o ...  
Kuro: ON WITH THE CHAPTERRRR! C=  
Ikuto: Why do I feel afraid...?**

**

* * *

**

After running back inside I stood against the door for a moment and sighed looking down. What stop me from going forward from there were three little people staring at me. Two looked a little intrigued and one just looked lost.

"Ehto..." I said laughing nervously. "Hi?"

"Hi? HI! JUST HI!" Ran shouted waving her arms around.

"What was that all about?" Miki asked.

I felt cornered. I knew they wouldn't let this just go if I said nothing, but I had no reason to give them. I didn't know myself honestly.

"Ummm..." I tried to think of words to put it all together but nothing was coming to mind.

"Ummm What? What was that _thing_ with _him_ about?" Ran questioned some more now glaring at me.

"W-We were just hanging out, that's all..." I said looking down nervously.

"Uh-huh..." She said still glaring.

"Then why did he say date earlier when he showed up?" Miki asked cocking a brow at me.

"It's Ikuto you know how he is." I tried to push pass them and make my way to the kitchen at least. I walked over and began trying to found something to occupy my thoughts and hopefully change the subject.

"Amu!" Ran shouted waving her arms around again.

"Was it fun at least?" Suu asked sitting on the counter with that hopeless smile of hers.

"Fun?" I thought about it for a second and then chewed my lip. I could still feel his arms around me, his warm breath in my ear... his musky scent. AH! NO! BAD AMU! Ikuto is... is...

"Well? Was it Fun?" Ran asked becoming just as curious.

"I-it was alright!" I said blushing and becoming nervous. Why was I so nervous? It's just Ikuto. Not like anything happened... why do I feel so upset about that tho?

"Alright?" Suu asked looking blank.

Ran and Miki cocked a brow and looked at each other before me.

"What did you guys do~?" Miki asked smirking. Why was she smirking? This is not a smirking matter! Ikuto... AH! STOP THAT!

"We just walked around." I said still trying to figure a way out of this whole mess.

"That's it?" Ran and Miki looked as disappointed as I felt.

"Wh-what's that suppose to mean!" I glared at the two and Suu just giggled.

"Nothing~!" They chimed in unison before smiling and laughing with Suu.

I sighed in defeat and chuckled softly along with them.

»-(¯`v´¯)-» »-(¯`v´¯)-»

The next morning I felt a little more awake then normal again. It was nice tho. The girls took notice of it and were just glad to see me happy it seemed.

"Hey Amu-chan, What are we gonna do about tomorrow?" Suu asked smiling at me brightly.

Tomorrow? I completely forgot... It was the 24th today... Christmas was tomorrow.

I sighed and chewed on my lip.

"I-I don't know..." I said looking down trying to think of something.

"What about inviting Tadase-kun over!" Ran chimed in happily.

"And Ikuto-kun~." Miki said smirking and wiggling her brows. Ran and her broke into a fit of laughter as I glared at them.

"That would be nice tho, wouldn't it Amu-chan? Aren't they alone too?" Suu said looking at me smiling.

I thought about it for a moment. That's true tho. Tadase was back for the holiday and Ikuto also is in the same vote of not having family for the hoildays.

"Alright!" I said confidently slamming my fist into the palm of my other hand.

"Let's do it then!" I shouted and the girls laughed and cheered with me.

I wasn't going to let my family being away ruin my Christmas No way!

»-(¯`v´¯)-» »-(¯`v´¯)-»

"Sooo Why are we going over there now?" Ran asked as we walked to Tadase's place.

"Well we should make sure they don't already have something planed!" I said smiling brightly. Christmas with Tadase. My dreams come true! I giggled to myself and placed my hands to my cheeks as I blushed lightly.

With the thought of Tadase and I exchanging gifts, cuddling by a fire, standing under the mistletoe, I didn't realize we were already in front of the home of my prince charming and worst nightmare.

"Amu?" I looked up to see Ikuto in the door way.

"I-Ikuto!" I exclaimed feeling my face get warm. Why was I blushing now! UGH!

"Happy Holiday's Ikuto-kun!" The girls chimed in. Was that a bit of a smile on Ikuto's face?

"What are you doing here?" He asked walking out and getting the mail flipping through it before looking back at me.

"I came to invite you and Tadase-kun over tomorrow! For Dinner and hanging out and stuff!" I said cheerfully. "I mean since it's only the four of you hear and Mama, Papa, and Ami won't be back til after Christmas I figured we'd all spend it together as one big-" I was cut off in the middle of my thought when he opened his mouth.

"Do you not know?" He said looking at me confused.

"Huh?" I asked raising a brow. Was something wrong? Was Ikuto going home tomorrow or something? Did that mean I'd have a nice evening with Tadase alone!

"It's cold out here come inside." He said looking down. He looked bothered by something.

I nodded and followed after him inside.

"Ikuto~nya! I picked up the yarn and - OI! The girls!" Yoru said smiling brightly at Ran and the others.

"Yoru. Take the others and go play." Ikuto said not looking at any of us as he walked towards the kitchen. "I need to talk to Amu."

"Okay..." Yoru said looking upset by something.

"Go play girls." I said. They looked at m uneasily and then nodded going off with Yoru to Ikuto's room I'm assuming.

"Where's Tadase? I should tell him I'm here!" I said cheerfully. I didn't like the atmosphere. It just didn't feel right. "Is he in his room? I'll go get-"

"He's not here." Ikuto said abruptly. "Are you thirsty or something? You walked all the way here didn't you?" Why was Ikuto being so hospitable? Was something really wrong?

"N-no I'm alright for now." I said looking at him curious. He didn't look at me once as he spoke and he wasn't doing his normal teasing. Was he sick? And where was Tadase? Even Kieski wasn't here. Maybe they went shopping or something. We sat in the silence for a bit before it started to get to me.

"When will Tadase be back? I'll tell him about tomorrow! He'll like that don't you-"

"He's not coming back Amu. Not for at least another Year." Ikuto said before looking at me finally. "Did he not tell you?"

"W-What?" I was lost. The evening of fun, and excitement I had planed in my head began to fall. All of us sitting and eating together. Ikuto teasing Tadase like normal then going and taking a cat nap. Tadase and I spending some time together while the other plaid and picked on Yoru. All of my 'happy family Christmas images' came crashing down.

"He left. Last night. He went back home. He's new home." Ikuto said looking down and crossing his arms over his chest.

My heart stopped. What? Tadase wasn't coming back? Why!

* * *

**Kuro: Bam! New Chapter! ^.^  
Amu: Tadase! T.T  
Tadase: Hinamori!  
Iktuo: LOSERS! -.-  
Kuro: Anyways! I was going to continue on with her point of view but after another page I looked at it and was like "IT'S GOING INTO IKUTOS INSTEAD!"  
Amu: I really don't like this anymore! It's been all sad like the past two Chapters! T.T  
Ikuto: I just want ot know the ending already... Do I get with Amu-koi?  
Kuro: Nope! ^.^  
Amu: There there is still hope for Tadase and I!  
Kuro: Most definitely Not! ^.^  
Ikuto: You make no sense... Isn't this an Amuto anyways?  
Kuro: R&R! XD PUSH THE BUTTON OR NEVER KNOW THE ENDING! XD  
Amu: T.T**

** . ^-^ .  
(=^w^=) KuroxNeko ~desu**


	14. Chapter 14: Ikuto

**Kuro: Alright! The continuation to the last Chapter starts now!  
Ikuto: Isn't this thing almost over?  
Amu: Yea I beileve it's this chapter and then one more right?  
Kuro: La la la la la! ^.^  
Ikuto: -.- She's in one of her moods again...  
Everyone: -Sighs-  
Kuro: ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
Ikuto: Kuro don't own nothing... once again... she's to poor.  
Kuro: ^.^ -Puts Ikuto in a head lock-  
Ikuto: X.x -choking sounds-**

"Wh-why! Wasn't he suppose to stay for a bit longer!" She exclaimed. Why did this happen... today of all times. Why didn't he even tell her?

"He left this note. I assumed you already knew." I said pulling one of the folded pieces of paper from my pocket. "He said he had something to take care of back over seas." and with that I handed her the note. I placed my hands back in my pocket and played with the other note I had hidden from her. If she didn't knew about his leaving the note she had now would be bad enough. Like Hell I'll let her see this one.

He eyes began to glaze over. I knew it. That idiot Tadase. Makes her cry and then leaves me to deal with the back lash.

"...baka..." she mumered.

"Amu... I'm sorry I honestly thought you already knew he left. I'm-"

"IKUTO YOU BAKA!"She screamed tears streaming down her face.

"Amu-chan!" The little pink one shouted coming into the room with the others. The green one came over and stared at Amu hopelessly as Amu rubbed her face and cried more. She patted Amu's hair and closed her eyes looking just as hurt as Amu did.

"Amu-chan." The blue one said going over to the others as they held their little master.

Yoru came over to me and sat on my shoulder and sighed.

"She didn't know~nya?" Yoru asked as his ears went back. He looked as if he was going to cry too.

"Amu... I really am sorry-"

"You did something didn't you! Ikuto... you... you..." She continued to yell at me and try to stop the tears at the same time.

"Amu..." I muttered stepping closer.

"Don't come near me you... you Monster!" She screamed and with that she looked at me once more and ran out the door.

"Amu!" The little girls with her all yelled in unison. As the blue and Pink one flew off the green one looked back at Yoru and I.

"Happy holidays..." she said forcing a smile and bowing before going after the others.

I stood there wide eyed her words replying over and over again. _You monster_! That's all I could hear. With ever time I heard it in my head I could hear her saying how much she hated me. She was just like them. All of them. Just like Mrs. Hotori when Utau and I came here all those years ago.

"Pfft..." I dropped my head and clenched my fist. Whatever. It wasn't just me that made him leave. You think you're just so perfect Amu Hinamormi. But in reality to chase Tadase away just as much as I did this time.

"Ikuto~nya...?" Yoru leaned down trying to look at my face and I swatted him away.

"OI! I-Ikuto! Wh-what was that for!" He said becoming defensive and growling at me.

"Just shut up already!" I shouted back. Screw this! Screw everything! Forgot the holidays forget family! Forgot EVERYTHING!"

"Ikuto! What is you're problem~nya! I didn't do nothing!" Yoru continued to yell.

"Just get out..." I growled at him. "Just leave like the others already!" I shouted and slammed my fist against the wall.

I saw Yoru shudder and his ears slick back.

"I-ikuto~nya..." He muttered. I heard a sniffle and as I looked up at him he was trying not to cry. I growled a bit and looked away.

"Screw everything..." I muttered and with that Yoru was gone. I don't know where but he was gone when I looked back at where he was.

What had I done... Dad... Amu... Tadase... and now Yoru... They all left me. Who needs them! I slammed my back against the wall and slid down before putting my hand on my head. I could still hear Amu's words as I looked at the note she threw on the ground before running out the door. I could still see every word of that note etched into my mind when I closed my eyes.

_Ikuto onii-chan- _It's been years since her used that phrase...

_Something came up and I had to change things. By the time you read this I will more then likely be on a plane already headed back home. I hope you have a good Christmas either way. Don't destroy my house! _

_-Tadase_

He is such a bad lair... I would have bought that note if it wasn't to the one I had found with the first.

_P.s. I hope Amu had fun at the amusement park last night. I never did find something to get her for Christmas..._

That stupid Brat...

»-(¯`v´¯)-» »-(¯`v´¯)-»

The night came. I was laying in my bed my blankets pulled over my head. Yuro still wasn't there. For once the quite that I always asked for seemed like my cage. Was He really gone? I chewed my lip and curled into a ball sighing. It's fine tho. This is how things should be right? Alone on the holidays? Seemed only fitting for a scrooge like me. I growled after a few minutes more and threw the blankets off getting dressed and walking out of the lifeless house.

I needed to clear my head. Nothing was making sense anymore. I didn't even know about myself anymore! Why did I care? I was just here to fill the space for a little while. Why did I care if Tadase was hurt? Or that Yoru was gone? Why did I save that pink haired demon a week ago? Why did it hurt seeing her cry, or hearing her words...

Why was everything so complicated now!

I growled and kicked the snow before sighing and looking up. I wandered past the place I first met Amu.

_'Shoo Kitty.'_

Her words haunted me once more. She is such an idiot... Even when I walked into the town and saw the store I talked with her in. I could hear her still.

_'Gah! Wh-what's so funny!'_ such an air head.

She even learned my weakness for chocolate! That Demon woman...

_'I told him I'd wait out here with you.' ... 'Ikuto... What's wrong?' ... 'Just relax okay?'_

Her giggle filled my ears as I continued on trying to forget everything.

Even the amusement park held her presence.

_'I-Ikuto...'_ why did she have to make my chest ache so much.

He voice and face continued to haunt me. When I first arrived at her house. Her angry expression. Everything...

I wandered more and before I knew it I was in front of a place I knew well. Amu's.

I stood there for a moment thinking about nothing but her at this point. Hitting Tadase in the c and, her looking all cute and running after me just to thank me for taking her out. Everything. I hoped onto the ledge near her window and tried to pick in. It was already dark in there and all I saw was a lump in the bed. As Much as I knew I shouldn't I reached for the door handle, hoping I could fix everything!

What? The door... It's... Locked? I guess she really did hate me.. I scoffed and sat down on the balcony next to her bedroom. What have I done. I soon feel asleep and all I remeber is darkness and then a faint voice growing inside my head.

I'm sorry, for everything Amu... Take care of Yoru will you? The only thing I regret is never being able to seeing that smile again

_'Ikuto?...' _who's there?

_'I-Ikuto?...' _Amu?

_'I-Ikuto!' _Amu...

_'Ikuto~nya!'_ Pfft. Even in my last few minutes on this dumb planet Yoru is still whining...

Good Kitty...

**Kuro: -Dramatic Music-  
Ikuto: O.O W-WHAT! I... I...  
Amu: T.T IT'S SO SAD!  
Yoru: IKUTO~NYA! -hugs Ikuto and Cries-  
Kuro: I wrote 2 chapters tonight C= I feel accomplished! XD  
Ikuto: T-This isn't the end right! O.O  
Kuro: Well When I first wrote the outline for this story it was only 14 chapters long O.o ... and I REALLLYYYY don't like odd numbers so if I added another chapter and said that was the last then I would have ODD number of Chapters =/  
Ikuto: O.o -gulp-  
Ran: Ikuto really seems to have been into this story XD  
Suu: -Sniffles- T.T It truly is a one-sided love story! Ikuto will be dearly missed. -Lights insence-  
Ikuto: H-HEY! I'm not really dead you Brat! -.- KURO!  
Kuro: ^.^ R&R  
Suu: Push the Green button!  
Kuro: If you push enough Maybe it'll bring the cat burger back to life! And I mean it! XD -Laughs Crazily-  
Ikuto: O.O PUSH IT! PUSH IT! PUSH IT!**


	15. Chapter 15: Amu

**Kuro: Alright Next Chapter!  
Ikuto: ...  
Kuro: O.o What's wrong with him?  
Amu: -sighs- He's upset by the lack of comments he got...  
Ikuto: 9... ONLY 9? THE GREAT IKUTO ONLY HAD 9 PEOPLE! Comment...  
Kuro: ... Actually a few of those comments were on other chapters .  
Ikuto: WHAT! THEN LESS THEN 9! -.- -growls and pouts-  
Kuro & Amu: -sighs-  
Ikuto: I'M DONE! I'm not doing this any more! -Leaves-  
Amu: O.o Hey K-kuro... is it okay for him to do that?  
Kuro: He'll come back if she wants to know about the little surprise at the end of this chapter and then what happens in the last chapter...  
Amu: O.o Fair enough I guess...  
Kuro: Thank you all for the comments recently. Is was funny seeing all the "NO! DON'T DIE IKUTO!" comments XD  
Amu: Shall we go on?  
Kuro: And now! The long waited for Second to Last Chapter to CatNip Romance! C= Amu?  
Amu: Kuro does not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters C=

* * *

  
**

After screaming at Ikuto and running out of the house heading home. I ignored the girls and just locked myself away in my room.

"Tadase..." I cried as I laid on my bed in a little ball. I just continued ot cry and cry. It hurt so much. Why didn't Tadase tell me? Why did her even leave so early! What did he have to deal with back over seas? Was there another girl! Why! After What felt like years of crying. Yes I know that's an exaggeration, but I was so sore after crying i didn't even know it was now dark out.

"Amu-chan?" I head Ran through the door.

"Amu-chan... Are you okay?" I heard Miki there with her.

"Amu-chan... I made some food. Are you hungry?" Suu asked. I could hear how worried she was.

I didn't want to see anyone or talk to anyone right now. I just wanted to curl up and waste away till Mama, Papa, and Ami got home.

Why was life so unfair when you got older.

»-(¯`v´¯)-» »-(¯`v´¯)-»

I guess I fell asleep at some point during my crying fit cause when I woke up it was morning. I sighed and got out of bed. My face hurt and my hair and clothes were a mess. I trudged my way to my closet and grabbed some fresh cloths before making my way out of my room and to the bathroom to take a shower. I sat in the silence for a moment before cleaning up and heading downstairs. I heard everyone up and talking. And Yoru was there too?

"Why wouldn't Tadase say something to her tho?" Ran said.

"He must of had a good reason!" Suu chimed in. I smelt food. She must have been cooking.

"Amu is really hurt tho... Has she woken up yet?" Miki asked.

"No... Not yet that I know of... She just cried all night." Ran said sounding hurt.

"Ikuto~nya... " Yoru cried and I heard Suu trying to calm him down.

"Why would Ikuto Do that tho? And to even try and hit Yoru! IT'S CHARA ABUSE I TELL YOU!" I could imagine Ran waving her arms around as she said that.

"He was just trying to protect Amu~nya." Yoru sniffed.

Ikuto was trying to... protect me? I just sighed and left it at that before going up to my room again.

It was Christmas and I was alone. This isn't how the holidays should be! What was going on? Ikuto tried hitting Yoru? That just didn't seem like Ikuto... Why can't I figure anything out... Mama...

What interrupted my thoughts was the thud I heard outside my balcony door. My heart began to race as I slow got out of bed and inched my way to the door. When I heard it click from me unlocking it I held my breath before ripping open the door to see Ikuto laying on my balcony.

"IIkuto?" I muttered. When I got no response I felt my heart stop.

"I-Ikuto?" I said again before reaching down. His skin was like ice and his breathing was scetchy.

"I-Ikuto!" I screamed trying to move him, prying he'd wake up.

I guess the others heard me cause next thing I knew the four little chara's were next to me.

"Ikuto~Nya!" Yoru cried as he pulled on Ikuto's ear. "Ikuto~Nya! Wake up!" He cried some more hugging the cold man in front of me.

"Amu-chan! We need to get him inside!" Ran shouted pulling on my shirt looking at me panicked. I just sat there for a moment before finally nodding and then struggling to get the full grown male into the house, onto my bed.

"Ikuto~nya... Wake up..." Yoru began to cry as he held onto Ikuto for dear life.

What was happening and why wasn't Ikuto waking up? Better yet, why was he even outside my and how long was he even there!

We did the best we could trying to warm Ikuto up and luckily after an hour or so his breath seems to have went back to normal, or at least close to normal. I then heard my phone ring and I didn't hesitate to pull my self away form the soap opera hospital scene going on in my bed room. I really need to stop watching TV...

"Hello?" I answered quietly sighing a bit.

"Amu? Are you alright? It's Mama!"

I almost cried when I heard her voice but I bit my lip and sucked it up.

"Y-Yeah! Of course I am. I'm just tired. I staid up late last night reading." Lies.

"Ohhhh Amu-chan is so cool~!" I sighed at my mother's typical response to anything I said.

"Yea... Merry Christmas." I said changing the subject.

"Yes! Merry Christmas! Is everything going well? I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you." She said upset but glad to be talking to me at the same time.

"It's alright Mama, I understand how work can be sometimes."

"Is something wrong? You don't sound okay?" even though she was however many miles away she was still my mother and still knew me to well.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just Uhh... a friend of mine is fighting with their friend and I don't know what to do about it." I muttered walking farther away from my door so no one over heard my conversation.

"Oh I'm sorry sweety. I'm sure they'll work it out. Friends always do. Do you want to take about it?"

"It's fine. I just don't know what to do. They got into a big fight and she said some things and now he's not feeling well and she just doesn't know what to do anymore..." my voice trailed a bit before I looked over to see my bedroom door. Ikuto's sleeping and sick face haunted my thoughts.

"It sounds like the typical Lovers quarrel." Did she just say lovers quarrel and then chuckle? Me... and I-Ikuto!

"Wh-what?" I stammered. I could feel my face becoming warm.

"It's very normal for a new couple to fight like that. And she's probably just worried that something is going to happen to him because she feels bad for what she said before. All she can really do is look after him and apologize, I can guarantee that he'll be fine." No matter where she was, my mother always knew what to say. Damn her.

"Really?"

"Yes Really. But I'll call you back a little later tonight, alright?"

"Alright. Thanks Mama."

"No problem Amu-chan. Now go Apologize to that boy and have a nice Christmas. I love you."

"I love you to Mama. Bye- W-wait! MAMA!"

"Bye Bye Amu-chan!" and with that the line went dead.

How... how did she... know? I sighed and dropped my head. My mom did know me to well...

I sighed and rubbed my neck before walking back to my room.

"Has he woken up yet?" I asked when I walked in.

Ran looked at me and shook her head.

"No he's been just laying there." Suu said looking at me before going back to consoling the still crying Yoru.

"Ikuto~nya..." he whined hiding his face in Suu's shoulder.

I walked over and patted him the head and he looked at me, snot and tears all over his face.

"He'll be alright Yoru. It's Ikuto we're talking about here." I said forcing a smile. I just wish I believe my own words.

Yoru stared at me for a moment sniffling before crying loudly again and clinging onto my shirt. I stood there for a moment before chuckling softly and petting him. He really is a good kitty.

After a little while longer Yoru fell asleep and Ran and the others went down stairs so Suu could start Dinner for us tonight.

I sat on the edge of the bed with Ikuto next to me and Yoru curled up in a ball on my lap. Some Christmas this is...

Ikuto looked so peaceful laying there. His breathing was back to normal and he wasn't as cold as he was at the beginning so I guess things were getting better. I chewed my lip and sighed. I hesitated before reaching over and placing my hand on Ikuto's hair. It's so soft. The more I plaid with his hair, the more his musky scent began to fill my room.

"Ikuto..." I muttered before biting my lip. I couldn't help but feel this was my fault. Why did I have to say those things? I know it's not his fault.

"I'm so sorry Ikuto... I'm so..." I bit my lip and shut my lips tightly as I felt the tears well up again. I sniffled a bit trying to hold back to tears and not wake up Yoru or alert the girls I was crying again. I had so many people worrying about me. I'm just causing so many problems...

"You don't need to cry at every little thing Amu-koi..." even tho the voice was low and scratchy I knew immediately who it was. When I open my eyes there was a hand on my cheek whipping away the tear that ran down my face.

"I-Ikuto..." I stammered staring at the midnight blue eyes that looked right back at me. The damn smirk on his lips like normal. I couldn't help but cry even more.

"E-eh? What? Did I do something wrong again?" He asked. As I felt his hand begin to pull away I quickly snatched it back up placing it back on my cheek.

"A-Amu.."

"I'm so glad... that you're okay Ikuto... I was so scared that you were badly hurt and... and..." I said as I smiled and held his hand tightly as I fought back the tears of joys that wanted to spill out.

"Amu..." he was quite for a moment and I didn't care, he was okay that's all that I seemed to care about. And for some reason my chest felt like it was going to burst. None of this makes sense, but I'm beginning not to care anymore.

"I'm sorry... I didn't think he would leave with out telling you." Ikuto mumbled. "Please... don't call me a monster again... okay?" I looked and I saw a small smile on his face, and I could help but smile as well.

"I won't Ikuto... I promise..."

»-(¯`v´¯)-» »-(¯`v´¯)-»

The night went on and Ikuto soon was out of the bed walking around and causing problems like normal. Yoru cried worse when he saw Ikuto awake then he did when Ikuto was asleep. Even Ikuto looked a little relieved to see Yoru. I helped Suu finish the rest of dinner while Ikuto lounged on the couch and Ran and Miki tormented Yoru. Dinner was good and we all were able to relax and have fun after wards too! I guess I still got my 'Happy Family Christmas' still huh?

»-(¯`v´¯)-» »-(¯`v´¯)-»

It was almost midnight and we were all still downstairs relaxing. Ran and the others were on the table with their faces in grossed into the TV as they watched some Christmas special. I chuckled softly and looked to to Ikuto asleep once more. Didn't he already sleep enough today? His hair laid over his face, and I had the urge to move it. Carfully I reached over and moved the hair slowly from his face. You know... up close like this... he really does look amazing. What was I thinking! Damn him...

I blushed and sighed before pushing away from him. Well I was going to. Til I felt a hand on my lower back and felt something pull my straight down.

"Eh? I-Ikuto..." I muttered blushing deeper as I began to push up. I saw him look from me to something above us and then that signature smirk appeared again. Before I could even look up completely to see what was above us, I was deep red, and my heart was racing. Nothing was going through my mind other than the lips that were Pressed against mine. Ikuto's Lips. I was to caught up in the kiss not to notice the three girls sitting on the table giggling at us, and the little cat hovering above us snickering with mistletoe in hand.

"Merry Christmas Amu-koi..." He said softly against my lips before smirking once more.

"M-Merry Christmas... I-Ikuto..." I muttered my breathing still funky as he held me against his chest. I guess being alone this Christmas wasn't so bad after all...

* * *

**Kuro: TA-DA! And Longest Chapter yet! XD All of it got resolved in this Chapter tho So I guess it's alright XD  
Ikuto: -Snickers and pets Yoru- Good Kitty  
Yoru: NYA! X3  
Amu: O/o  
Ikuto: Hey Amu... Would you like that gift for Christmas this year? -Smirks-  
Amu: O/o E-eh... -faints-  
Everyone else: AMU!  
Ikuto: She just isn't ready to handle me yet I guess.  
Kuro: Well While we bring Amu back to life, R&R! XD  
Ran: Wait... isn't there one more Chapter?  
Everyone else: O.O  
Kuro: WEEEEEEEEEEEEE! XD**

** .. .^-^. .  
(=^w^=) KuroxNeko ~desu  
**


	16. Chapter 16: It Never Ends

**Kuro: Sorry everyone that it's been so long, there's been a lot going on with the Family and things…  
Ikuto: Excuses, Excuses  
Kuro: -.-…. The more you open your mouth the more I wonder if I should have just ended the whole thing at chapter 14….  
Ikuto: O.O  
Amu: -Sigh- Kuro doesn't own anything Shugo Chara Related**

* * *

**~Third Person~**

_'As the girl gazed upon the smiling family staring back at her, it was then she truly felt she belonged somewhere. And to her that was all the fairy tale ending she needed.'_

The period marked the end of the story the pink haired madden had been writing.

"It's wonderful!" Miki shouted spinning around in joy.

"YEAH!" Ran cheered shaking her pink pom-poms around

Suu just giggled and clapped as she laughed at the others.

Years had passed, and the once little girl named Amu had grown into a fine woman. Just out of College and now, on her own. Of course a few things hadn't changed. She was still the same Pink haired and Honey colored eyed girl, with the same three little friends. She continued to see friends and family when her work allowed it.

"Well that's it then, I just need to submit it I guess." Amu said clicking away at the computer before her for a bit longer before finally sighing in relief.

She looked out the window as a light autumn breeze blew in. It was midafternoon and so far the day was quit and pleasant.

"I think It's time to make something to eat, don't you Suu?" she said smiling happily at the small green colored girl before her.

The four of them walked happily thru their new home and made it to the kitchen to begin making a small meal.

After school, Amu continued to live with her parents for a little longer till she had a more stable job, and a place to call her own. She was in and out of relationships and never forgot the Christmas all those years ago. As hard as she would try here was one little thing that would never allow it.

"We're home!" came two little voices as Amu heard the door open and close.

"Mama! Mama! Look! I Found a kitty!" shouted the little girl as she held up the small feline.

"She keeps shaking it around, I won't be surprised if it's not alive anymore…" grumbled a young boy a little older than the girl.

"MAMA!" cried the small girl once more as she began to tear up.

"Stop harassing your sister." Amu glared patting the little girl on the head before looking at the small black kitten looking up at her.

"Aww He's adorable sweety. Give him to Mommy and you go eat, we have to leave soon."

"You can't really want to keep it can you Mom?" asked the little boy as he sat down with his sister at the table.

"Maybe I am, now eat. We'll just see what your father has to say about it." Amu said smiling sweetly at the little black kitten as it purred.

"YAY! We're getting a kitty! We're getting a kitty!" The little girl cheered before taking another bite of Food.

"I said we'll ask your Father first." Amu said looking at the small children.

"Yea and we all know how dad is with cats…" growl the little boy as he picked at his food for a moment. Amu just stared at him blankly thinking before letting out a small laugh.

"That is true…" she muttered petting the kitten and then looking at her watch.

"Come on eat! We need to take food to your father before the concert you know how he gets." She said placing the kitten down who quickly spotted the 3 little chara's and ran off to try and play with them.

After a few more hours at the house Amu was dressed nicely, as were the children.

"Let's go, get in the car." She said as they walked out of the house.

"Yay! We're gonna see Daddy! We're gonna see daddy!" the girl cheered running to the car.

"We see him every day, why do we have to go to the showings?" growled the boy as he slumped behind her.

"No matter how many times you say that, we're still going to see his performance." Amu said glaring at her son as they got into the car, driving away from the Tsukiyomi household.

* * *

**Kuro: Alright sorry it's so short... The first copy I had was longer but my brother than decided to take my Laptop and crashed it -.- ...  
Ikuto: Loser...  
Amu: Does that _really_ have to be the ending? Can't we say It was all a horrible nightmare or something?  
Ikuto: The Tsukiyomi Household, I'm liking that -smirks-  
Kuro: Trust me Amu... -.-... I thought about it...  
Yoru: Where was I~nya!  
Ran: Eaten by the neighbors dog again .  
Everyone else: ... pfffftttttt... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! XD  
Yoru: T.T Ikuto~nya!  
Ikuto: I'm hungry...  
Yoru: T.T  
Kuro: But in all seriousness, thank you all for reading it and giving me the little bit of courage I need to actually do this XD I've been writing Fanfics for my own personal reading since I was like 12 XD That was like 7 years ago. So thank you all so much and I'm sorry I made you all wait so long for the ending chapter! C= I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, and great year so far! XD I'm now on to see what is the next Anime to do A fanfic on =P Any suggestions?**

****

** ^-^  
(=^w^=) KuroxNeko ~desu**


End file.
